


Lo esencial empieza con E.

by Jules235



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules235/pseuds/Jules235
Summary: Jade vive en Boston. Tiene un trabajo que ama, amigos que harían cualquier cosa por ella y una familia siempre presente. El amor va y viene, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo encontrar a la persona adecuada. Tiene todo lo que podrías querer decir "No extraño nada". Y realmente se siente así. Hasta que conoce a alguien que trastorna su vida y todas sus certezas, haciéndole comprender que se estaba perdiendo algo esencial. Alguien cuyo nombre comienza con E.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“¡Taladro!”

El sonido agudo y metálico llenó el quirófano sobrellevando el pitido de las máquinas y las ocasionales charlas que se alternaban con discusiones técnicas. La primera vez que Jade tomó un taladro fue en su segundo año de residencia, su primera cirugía como primer cirujano. Fractura de tibia descompuesta. Aún recordaba las horas que había pasado repitiendo mentalmente en cada momento del día, incluso las más improbables, las fases más importantes de la intervención: debridement, ampliación, remoción, riego, lavado y fijación. Estaba a punto de responder con esa secuencia a la camarera que le preguntaba qué quería para desayunar. Horas de síntomas de trastorno bipolar, ansiedad, incertidumbres, en algunos momentos incluso la desesperación, y preguntas. Muchas preguntas.

¿Lo lograré? ¿Y si me tiembla la mano? ¿Podré parar antes de pinchar la pierna y la mesa? ¿Y si me desmayo? ¿Y si olvido algo dentro?

Por si fuera poco, su supervisor era el doctor Sam Parry, que se convirtió en jefe de cirugía. El menos indicado para dar tranquilidad y seguridad, al menos eso pensaba Jade. Siempre era uno de esos doctores que trataban a estudiantes y residentes con desconfianza, como si tuviera a alguien cerca de la obra más cercana. En cambio, gracias a Dios en aquella ocasión se había revelado más tranquilizadora de lo que había imaginado y la operación había transcurrido tranquila y serena como una excursión en barco. Esto había hecho que los recuerdos de aquel día quedaran marcados a fuego en su mente, cada gesto, cada sonido, olor, sensación. Fue para lo que trabajó duro todos esos años, especialmente en los últimos cuatro años antes de ese día. Porque no se podía realizar una operación como primer cirujano sin haber demostrado repetidamente sus habilidades. Y una y otra vez significaba recitar por lo menos diez veces los nombres de músculos y tendones en orden anatómico, asistir a la misma operación por lo menos quince o veinte veces sin abrir la boca, y luego describirla en detalle, Incluyendo cuántas veces tuviste que levantar la cabeza de la mesa. Una vez que tu valía había sido probada con una operación perfecta, la preocupación no acababa ahí porque tenías que rezar a todos los dioses del cielo para que el paciente fuera dado de alta sin complicaciones. De lo contrario, deberías haber escuchado a tu superior sugerir que busques la causa en el espejo, y no todos eran capaces de superar ese momento de colapso abismal de la autoestima.

Por suerte para usted, no tuvo que lidiar con esa tragedia en su primera operación. Por supuesto, había sucedido, afortunadamente sin consecuencias graves para el paciente, pero en ese momento ya había alcanzado una seguridad suficiente en sus capacidades y en su decisión de querer convertirse en cirujano. En realidad, no hubo un momento en su vida en el que tuvo una repentina revelación de la clásica pregunta: "¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor?”. Las cosas se habían deslizado de manera muy natural, la elección de la escuela preparatoria en la medicina después de la secundaria se había hecho casi sin necesidad de pensar más de lo debido. Creció viendo a George Clooney hacer milagros en una sala de urgencias de Chicago, y esa serie abrió una puerta a un mundo que hasta entonces siempre le parecía distante, desconocido, algo demasiado difícil o a veces repugnante. En cambio, con el tiempo, se apasionaba cada vez más hasta que en un momento dado se dio cuenta de que sus escenas favoritas eran aquellas en las que había acción real, tubos, jeringas, órdenes gritonas, la urgencia de salvar una vida. Y que en realidad no miraba a George Clooney sino a Julianna Marguiles, pero eso era otro discurso.

La famosa iluminación gay no había llegado con Julianna, sólo había plantado la semilla de la duda y de la sospecha, pero todo había pasado a un segundo plano. Demasiadas cosas que hacer, asignaturas que estudiar, universidades que elegir, fiestas en las que colarse, veladas en el parque a la luz de la luna y farolas amarillas con su grupo de perdedores. Luego llegó el verano, y con ella Emily.

Emily, una visión celestial con el pelo rojo, sinuoso como las suaves olas de un mar agitado por una brisa fresca y agradable, dulces ojos marrones, nariz delicada y piel blanca y suave, para comer como el algodón de azúcar. Y pecas. Dios, esas pecas. Al principio, ninguna de las dos entendió lo que significaba esa profunda amistad, tan profunda, que quisieron pasar cada momento del día juntos. En el camino de casa a la escuela, entre clases, en la hora del almuerzo, en las tardes de estudio en una cocina atravesada por padres, hermanos, perros, amigos de los hermanos, y nadie que se diera cuenta de esas miradas y sonrisas robadas, entre un capítulo y otro, entre una copa de Pepsi y un bocado de patatas. Después de varias semanas de caricias disfrazadas de consuelo, amistad y risas, se encontraron en la habitación de Jade, sentadas en la cama un domingo por la tarde leyendo los mensajes que Ryan había enviado a Lisa, y que ella había grabado a Jade por puro y simple chisme entre amigas. No fue uno de esos días para recordar. El mismo domingo por la tarde de cualquier noviembre, que iba muy lento entre Halloween y Acción de Gracias. Hacía frío, llovía y estar en casa todo el día era una tortura parecida a la de las clases de historia del profesor Wheatley. La lluvia retumbaba suavemente sobre el vidrio de la ventana, los sonidos de la casa eran amortiguados por la puerta mientras que desde el exterior el único ruido era el del paso de una máquina solitaria sobre el asfalto mojado. En la radio pasaba Quit playin’ Games, eran los años de los Backstreet Boys y no pasaba el día sin que al menos tres de sus canciones fueran transmitidas infinitas veces. Jade y Emily estaban sentadas con la espalda sobre la pared. Cercanas, muy cercanas. Sus cuerpos se tocaban suavemente y se alejaban como plumas bailando en un torbellino de atracción. Luego, entre las risas, se encontraron cara a cara. Jade podía contar todas las pecas una por una, podía ver los matices de sus ojos, las pestañas redondas y delgadas.

Dejaron de reír. Dejaron de respirar.

Se quedaron mirando como si estuvieran tratando de descifrar un mensaje cifrado en arameo por un tiempo que parecía volar y ralentizar al mismo tiempo. Los ojos a los labios, y de nuevo a los ojos. Cuando parecía que pasarían el resto de sus vidas mirándose, el beso se hizo de repente, dulce y caliente como un sorbo de chocolate caliente después de un día de viento frío y nieve helada. Lo que sucedió en los instantes siguientes permaneció durante mucho tiempo envuelto en una niebla de excitación y romanticismo. Habían seguido besándose por un tiempo, lentamente, como si estuvieran intentando no romper algo muy delicado. Cuando se separaron, con mucho esfuerzo, ambas estaban calientes, enrojecidas y sin aliento. Ninguna de las dos tenía el valor de hablar y procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Eran los años 90, la única vez que se hablaba de homosexuales en la familia era cuando se hacían comentarios poco elegantes, escondidos detrás de la máscara de la ironía, sobre el acto del Congreso de no pedir, no decir, y sobre el acto contra el matrimonio homosexual. No se contemplaba en absoluto que alguien en la familia fuera gay, y era casi imposible asistir a conversaciones que comenzaban con “Hijo mío, si por casualidad te dieras cuenta” y terminasen con “No me importa, yo siempre te querré” que siguieron a un evento impactante como un beso con tu mejor amiga, evitado por mucho tiempo, ignorado tanto como sea posible, pero en vano.

Jade recordaba que las únicas palabras que habían intercambiado eran “Tengo que irme” y “Ok” luego Emily se había ido, probablemente una reacción metafórica y no sólo física o sentimental. En realidad, estaba huyendo del shock más que del beso o de su amiga. Los días siguientes fueron confusos, como tener que enfrentar un laberinto con los ojos vendados. Al principio actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ese día fuera un sueño, o una pesadilla, dependiendo de qué sentimiento prevaleciera. Ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas tratando de desentrañar el problema que tenían entre sus manos, y es que de repente, después de 16 años de existencia en los que pensabas que te conocías y lo sabías todo de ti, cómo eres, qué te gusta, quién te gusta, qué quieres de la vida, En realidad, lo que ves reflejado en el espejo es una completa desconocida. Y las preguntas golpeaban en el cerebro como si alguien hubiera tirado un cubo de bolas de vidrio, ruidosas y en movimiento constante.

¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Quizás? Mejor no.

Por desgracia, ninguna de las dos tenía las herramientas necesarias en ese momento para hacer frente a esta situación, y estaban tan asustadas por todo lo que implicaría iniciar un informe que olvidaron lo ocurrido. O mejor dicho, se hicieron la una a la otra que lo que había pasado no importaba, era sólo un impulso impulsado por la euforia del momento. Continuaron siendo buenas amigas y compartiendo todo, pero permaneciendo a una distancia física segura. Su cerebro había pasado la esponja, apagado la luz en algo que en ese momento de su vida simplemente no podía ser, por mil razones. Los años de la escuela pasaron, la universidad y la vida las alejaron. Permanecieron en contacto durante algún tiempo, luego también eso desapareció lentamente como huellas en la arena que en cada ola se vuelven cada vez más desvanecidas.

La universidad era completamente diferente. Nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos, nuevos intereses, nuevos conocimientos, nuevas ventanas en tantos mundos que hasta entonces habían permanecido ocultos detrás del alto recinto que una pequeña ciudad de provincia construía alrededor de la vida de los adolescentes que vivían allí. Por fin había podido explorar libremente y sin miedo el lado de sí misma que había mantenido bien cerrado, con una explosión de euforia que había llevado a vivir una historia tras otra, algunas difíciles, otras románticas, otras muy apasionadas, Otras que tenían todo eso y más. Pero nadie había cruzado el umbral de una relación ligera. La excusa era el clásico “Aún no he conocido a la persona adecuada”, que cerraba cualquier intento de analizar la situación. Y así se encontró a los 38 años todavía sola, sin el destello de una relación estable, y con el espectro de la “vieja tía solterona” que comenzaba a vislumbrarse a lo lejos. Pero eso era un pensamiento reservado a los momentos más oscuros, la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de pensar en lo que tenía: un trabajo fantástico que amaba y que la impulsaba cada día a dar el máximo y a mejorarse, algún hobby que la comprometía en los raros momentos libres, una familia que incluso de lejos y de maneras no siempre muy expansivas le demostraba cada día que estaba siempre presente para ella, dos nietos que amaba a la locura y amigos que darían la vida por ella, y ella por ellos.

Uno de ellos estaba en ese momento frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa, envuelto en batas, gorros y guantes. Solo se veían los ojos marrones y vívidos como un niño de diez años que seguramente se meterá en problemas en cualquier momento. Chris Bennett a primera vista podía parecer normal: ojos y cabello marrones, físico en forma pero no exageradamente musculoso, es decir, un hombre cualquiera cerca de los 40, de esa belleza que no te altera inmediatamente, pero que se cuela en ti, minuto tras minuto, si se tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Su característica más importante era el carácter. La confianza en sí misma no excesiva y nunca ostentada, la broma siempre lista, y sobre todo el saber demostrar en cualquier momento su cercanía y total disponibilidad a las personas que amaba hacían de él uno de esos amigos a los que no podía dejar escapar. Se conocieron cuando Jade se mudó del Penn Presbyterian Medical Center en Filadelfia al Boston Medical Center tres años antes. Siendo él un cirujano ortopédico y ella un cirujano de urgencia, sus caminos se cruzaban con frecuencia y de buena gana. El comienzo no fue el mejor, habían tenido algunos enfrentamientos en algunos casos debido a la testarudez y descaro de ambos, pero con el tiempo las cosas se habían nivelado, un poco' porque ambos sabían que una mala relación haría de su vida laboral un infierno, un poco' porque comenzaron a conocerse mejor. Ahora había nacido un afecto tan fuerte que ni el mismo diablo los habría separado. Claro, los enfrentamientos siempre estaban ahí, pero nunca eran pesados ni duraderos. Un poco como las peleas entre hermano y hermana, en ese momento quieres estrangular al otro, pero poco después todo estaba olvidado.

"Si no hubiera testigos, te mataría en este momento", Chris estaba ocupado mirando fijamente la placa de la tibia con tornillos, pero miró a Jade un momento para asegurarse de que entendiera el mensaje. Una risa suave vino de la enfermera de al lado, conociendo a los dos, sabía cuando bromeaban. Tan pronto como la operación había dado señales de éxito, había empezado a preguntar a su amiga, de manera retorcida y enigmática, dada la presencia del público, qué había sucedido con la última conquista amorosa. Había terminado como las otras, un agujero en el agua.

“El sentimiento es recíproco” replicó seca Jade, pero lo único visible de su rostro, es decir, sus ojos, daba a entender que había una nota de ironía en ese intercambio.

“Me gustaría saber qué estaba mal.”

“Te encantaría, pero no lo sabrás. Martillo.” Jade dio un martillo a la segunda vid, y luego todos se atascaron. “Shoot.”

“No haré juicios, lo juro. Sólo consejos.” dijo Chris, mientras esperaban que el técnico terminara de hacer la radiografía.

Aún martilladas. "¿Dar consejos no es un poco 'juzgar? Shoot.”

“Es la primera vez que escucho semejante idiotez.”

“Sí, bueno...estás básicamente diciéndole a alguien que sus decisiones no son buenas y que es mejor seguir tu visión de las cosas.” Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y enfatizar el mensaje. No cambiaría de idea.

“Si me vieras hacer una elección absoluta e innegablemente equivocada, ¿no me dirías nada?”

“Ya lo hago, y tú me ignoras con mucha serenidad” Los ojos se entrecierran, estaba sonriendo. Sabía que captaría el mensaje. Se refería a su crónica necesidad de escapar de la palabra “matrimonio”, a pesar de los intentos de Jade de explicarle que su pobre novia era una santa y ¿qué esperaba para casarse con ella? No le dio tiempo para replicar, se giró para ver las radiografías y explicó algo a los estudiantes presentes antes de continuar la operación. Justo cuando él estaba a punto de contraatacar, la puerta se abrió con un silbido y una enfermera entró en la sala, parando después de unos pasos. Nadie parecía notar su presencia.

“Doctora, servicio de urgencias.” Sólo en ese momento Jade la miró. “Tiroteo en camino.”

“Si estás aquí, supongo que no hay nadie más disponible.”

La mujer hizo una mueca seguida de un “Lo siento” poco sentido y salió sin más.

“No pienses en escapar.” Chris le informó, tomando los instrumentos de las manos de Jade.

Ella se rió. “Eres una tortura. Puedo dejarte, ¿verdad?”

“Espero poder hacerlo, pero tengo a estos maravillosos estudiantes conmigo, ellos me ayudarán.” Los chicos no estaban seguros de que era una broma, pero sonreíeron cuando el doctor Bennett los miró uno por uno, aparentemente sonriendo.

“Deja de asustarlos. Nos vemos luego."

Jade salió de la sala quitándose los protectores, y luego empezó a lavarse rápidamente mientras miraba a través del vidrio. Le encantaba Chris. Se habría lanzado al fuego por él.  
Pero últimamente le ha estado presionando demasiado sobre sus decisiones. Obviamente lo hacía por su propio bien, pero sus ideas sobre cuál era el mejor futuro eran muy diferentes en el momento, así como su situación personal. Él estaba en una relación estable con Jasminder, una chica de origen indios extraordinariamente hermosa, cirujana cardiotorácica, incluso antes de que Jade llegara a Boston. Eran la pareja clásica de comedia romántica, simplemente perfectos juntos, sostenidos por un amor tan fuerte y seguro que no necesitaban grandes gestos para seguir adelante a pesar de los peligros de la cotidianidad. Tenían intereses diferentes, no eran asfixiantes, se apoyaban incondicionalmente, y si tenían una discusión se dejaban tiempo para elaborarla antes de volver a hablarla con calma y resolverla. Un terapeuta de pareja pagaría oro por tenerlos como ejemplo viviente en su estudio. Pero a pesar de eso, Chris no tenía en cuenta la idea del matrimonio. De hecho, en ese momento ni siquiera se contemplaba la convivencia. No porque no estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos o temiera una repentina incompatibilidad de carácter, simplemente no pensaba en ello. Él era así, hasta que estaba bien, no veía la necesidad de cambiar las cosas. Desde el punto de vista de su relación estable, intentaba por todos los medios poner fin a su constante y a menudo poco saludable necesidad de no quedarse nunca quieta y saltar de una relación a otra. Chris tenía la sensación de que su amiga estaba animada por una inquietud de fondo que no podía nombrar. Parecía enamorada de la idea del amor, de los primeros momentos de conocimiento, las miradas, los primeros toques ligeros, las primeras semanas de agitación de sentimientos. Ocasionalmente, ella llegaba a algunos meses de relación, pero en algún momento algo la empujaba a romper casi de repente. A veces culpaba a la excusa siempre válida en estas situaciones, la incompatibilidad de carácter, pero muchas otras habían tenido que tratar con mujeres un poco difíciles. Después de un poco de tira y afloja llegaba el momento en que finalmente cerraba la relación del momento, volvía a su vida tranquila por algún tiempo y luego se encontraba en la misma situación. “Tienes un imán para las desequilibradas” fue el comentario seco y puntual de Jasminder. A simple vista, podía parecer una de esas mujeres que pasaban de una relación a otra por el mero placer de hacerlo, pero Chris sabía que no era así. Estaba seguro de que también quería algo serio, pero era como si lo hubieran dejado en medio del mercado de Estambul buscando una especia que nunca había oído antes y sin saber turco.

Por su parte, Jade, la mayoría de las veces parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en su vida amorosa. Hacía ya algún tiempo que había alcanzado una especie de revelación zen, vivía al día dejando la guía al azar, al destino o a la pura y simple suerte. Mientras atravesaba los pasillos llenos de médicos, enfermeras siempre en movimiento y camillas que iban y venían, se sumergió totalmente en lo que había sido desde el primer día su ambiente natural. Le gustaba concentrarse en los pequeños detalles, los sonidos, los olores, los colores, las emociones que leía en la cara de quien pasaba a su lado. El hospital era un pequeño mundo, una comunidad que viajaba casi por una vía distinta a la vida que se desarrollaba fuera de allí. Se creaban vínculos profundos no sólo con los colegas, sino también con los pacientes y sus familiares, a menudo se tenían discusiones, pero se respiraba siempre colaboración, ganas de ayudar, empatía y cercanía que ponía el corazón en paz .

Cuando abrió la puerta de urgencias, le dio un aire familiar, como volver a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad. A medida que se acercaba al mostrador de admisión, miró a su alrededor y trató de grabar en su mente todos los detalles posibles. Los boxes no estaban muy concurridos, algunos estudiantes estaban visitando a los pacientes menos graves apoyados por una enfermera o un médico de cabecera. En una de las salas había una pequeña multitud que trabajaba frenética pero ordenadamente alrededor de alguien. La sala de espera estaba a medio llenar, algunos estaban de pie, muchos estaban sentados, otros paseaban nerviosamente. Las escenas habituales, sin embargo, cada día diferentes, cada día sensaciones ligeramente diferentes que le dejaban algo en el corazón para llevar consigo toda la vida.

"¡Doctora Davies, por fin!”

La enfermera Reyes le esperaba con la bata en la mano y una expresión amable y divertida.

Jade sintió sus labios elevarse ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa: le encantaba su trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Nota del autor: La traducción al español del idioma original no fue realizada por traductores profesionales. Pido disculpas por cualquier error]

El mejor momento del día había empezado ya de alg unos minutos, pero ya estaba yendo en la dirección equivocada. A la hora del almuerzo, la cantina del hospital estaba rodeada de una confusión de voces, olores, ida y vueltas de personas con la bandeja en la mano. A Jade le encantaba comer allí, llevándola a los an᷉os de la secundaria y de la universidad.

Después de una mañana de trabajo, sentarse con sus amigos y relajarse hablando de cualquier cosa fue una salida más que útil para continuar el día. En realidad, algunos días las conversaciones en torno a esas mesas tenían un nivel de madurez muy similar al de los adolescentes. La charlas variaba entre cuatro temas: quién estaba con quién, quién había intentado con quién, quién había sido rechazado por quién y quién se casaría primero. La conversación sobre el trabajo se redujo al mínimo y solo cuando no se podía hacer menos de hablar de ella.

Ese día, Jade comenzó a almorzar sola y aprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar a leer un artículo en el diaro de cirugía traumatología en su teléfono: tratamiento artroscópico de la inestabilidad antero-inferior del hombro con una técnica de cordón. O más bien, le hubiera gustado. Ni siquiera había llegado al final del primer párrafo cuando Jasminder se sentó a su lado.

"¿A quién estás acosando?", Preguntó irónicamente.

"No acecheo a nadie", respondió apagando el teléfono.

Jas se rio entre dientes. "Por supuesto que no. Recojes información por el bien de la antropología.

Miró su bandeja como si no hubiera elegido qué comer. Ese día había optado por una ensalada César con pollo a la parrilla. Había aprendido desde el principio que cuanto más simple era el plato, más posibilidades había de que se pudiera comer. Prefería cocinar algo en casa y calentarlo en la sala de médicos, pero no siempre tenía tiempo.  
Comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia, manteniéndose lejos de discursos demasiado personales. Jade valoraba a Jas y la amaba como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Siempre supo cuándo era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre cosas serias y cuándo su amiga necesitaba distraerse con una charla simple y poco exigente. Hija de padres indios que emigraron a los Estados Unidos en la década de 1960, inicialmente había crecido recibiendo una educación tradicional que la había llevado a ser elegante y discreta como una princesa que salió directamente de una novela inglesa del siglo XIX.

Cuando llegó el momento de la adolescencia, la interacción con los niños y la cultura estadounidense había agregado una pizca de bravuconería que ocasionalmente se asomaba entre un comentario elegante y otro. Tenía un carácter extraordinario: nunca un comentario fuera de lugar, daba consejos sin ir más allá de la línea de confianza si no estaba autorizada a hacerlo, pero siempre estaba lista para sacudirte si era necesario. Como si esta perfección no fuera suficiente, su belleza fue devastadora.

Pelo largo, castaño y liso con tonos avellana, un aspecto tan intenso que era difícil no quedar hipnotizado y rasgos delicados y refinados hicieron que su rostro fuera tan hermoso que la única palabra que se le ocurrió mirarla era "espléndida". Aún más sorprendente fue que Jas no necesitaba mucho cuidado para ser atractivo, y sin embargo nunca se comportó como esas mujeres conscientes de tener todas las miradas en ellas.

Se movía como si estuviera caminando sola en un parque de flores en un día de primavera, elegante y encantadora como una camelia en un prado sin darse cuenta de que quienes la rodean son simples margaritas. Y finalmente, los platos indios que cocinó eran puro éxtasis de sabores. Jade siempre le dijo a Chris lo afortunado que era, en palabras más apropiadas y cercanas a la jerga del hombre, y nunca perdió la oportunidad de presionarlo gentilmente para poner su relación "para siempre".

Cuando lo vio zigzagueando entre la multitud con su bandeja, una mirada fue suficiente para saber qué iba a pasar. La operación había terminado durante unas tres horas, pero estaba segura de que el tema del que habían estado hablando iba a ser retomado nuevamente. Estaba claro por la gran sonrisa que tenía Chris, y no estaba dirigido a su prometida.  
"Chicas". Los saludó alegremente, sentándose junto a Jade para estar más cerca y no darle un respiro. Le correspondieron el saludo cuando pasó junto a Jason, sentado frente a él, su budín.

Fue uno de esos simples gestos hechos con absoluta indiferencia que dejó en claro cuánto se amaban. Comenzó a rellenar la ensalada y dio el primer mordisco, luego se volvió hacia Jade y comenzó a mirarla con una mirada tranquila pero intensa, casi divertida.  
"¿Cómo fue la operación?", Preguntó ella, tratando de desviar la conversación que estaba segura de que iba a llegar. Se mordió la lengua cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Se dio cuenta de que le había brindado la oportunidad de hablar sobre eso en un plato.

“Volverá como nuevo. Excepto por el hierro en la pierna ".

"Debería estar feliz de tener una pierna", comentó Jas, mientras se concentraba en el botín traído por su novio.

"Sí, a veces no aprecias lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Chris seguía mirando a Jade, quien después de un rato suspiró.

“Vamos, dime todo lo que tienes adentro. Libérate de una vez por todas ".

"Finalmente. Lo que quiero saber es ... "Chris dejó los cubiertos y puso su mano sobre el brazo de su amiga. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Hasta unas horas antes, la pregunta era 'qué le pasa' ..."

“Estaba tratando de ser amable. Tal vez la conoces mejor que yo ... de hecho ... definitivamente" se rió y en respuesta Jade puso los ojos en blanco mientras Jasminder sacudía ligeramente la cabeza y retenía una sonrisa. Aludía a algunos encuentros muy informales que ella había tenido con la persona en cuestión. 

"Sentirse atraído por alguien es muy diferente a construir algo juntos"

“Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo sabes que no podría ser la correcta? No has compartido mucho hasta ahora".

"Exactamente, significará algo".

“Sí, no le diste una oportunidad. Llegar a conocerla, hacer algo juntos, ir a ... No sé ... "

"Sé a dónde podrías ir". Insulto elegantemente velado. Jas se rió entre bocados.

"Tengo dos boletos, ¿vendrás conmigo?" Jade le dirigió una mirada que quería ser severa pero que en realidad estaba tratando de no reír. En ciertas situaciones, ella no podía enojarse con él, solo mirando esa expresión descarada para comenzar a ceder. “Vamos, dime, ¿por qué no estás convencido? ¿Hizo algo extraño?

La cara seria que encontró ante ella le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en algo serio. "No no no, absolutamente".

"¿Y qué?"

"No sé, hay algo que no me convence. Hay una buena afinidad, pero ante la idea de comenzar una relación seria con ella, quiero darme la vuelta y huir lo más lejos posible. Es un sentimiento, y no puedo forzarme a intentar algo para ti que no está allí ". Se encogió de hombros y movió su mirada hacia el plato cuando comenzó a jugar con un trozo de pan.

Chris y Jas se miraron el uno al otro, y ella le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara ir.  
"Tienes razón, lo siento. No quise insistir. Solo quiero que seas feliz ".

"Gracias. Pero no creo que lo sea ... "Levantó la vista y se detuvo abruptamente. "Ellie !!" Su respiración se detuvo. Estaba unos pasos detrás de Chris, y Jas no había notado nada porque estaba ocupada revisando su teléfono. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que estaban diciendo, o que al menos abriera el suelo debajo de su silla y lo hiciera desaparecer instantáneamente para evitar tener que rechazar una invitación.

"Hola". Ellie usó el tono más amoroso y alegre que tenía. Luego le sonrió a Jas, que mientras tanto había levantado la cabeza y, habiendo visto lo que estaba sucediendo, casi había abierto los ojos de par en par. Chris se había girado un poco para saludarla, con el mismo aire de un niño atrapado burlándose de la maestra. "Perdón si te interrumpo ..." Los tres respondieron simultáneamente con varias frases de circunstancias mientras trataban de camuflar la sorpresa y la incomodidad. "Lamento haber cancelado el desayuno esta mañana, pero me llamaron por una emergencia".

"No te preocupes, puedo entender". Jade estaba tratando de hacer una sonrisa lo más convincente posible, pero después de pasar unos segundos mirándola, dejó de intentarlo y se perdió en esos lánguidos ojos marrones y esa sonrisa dulce e inteligente. Luego se descubrió a sí misma pensando que quería hundir su rostro en su cabello castaño largo, ondulado y esponjoso. "Habrá una manera de intentarlo de nuevo". dijo de repente. Era como si su boca hubiera hablado sin pedirle permiso. Chris se volvió para mirarla confundido. Ella lo miró por un segundo sin verse afectada por lo que estaba tratando de decir. "Esta noche?"

"¿Nos vemos en La Habana?"

No se dijo nada más. Ellie dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla atentamente mientras sonreía, Jade estaba como si estuviera aturdida. Permaneció con esa expresión por un tiempo, luego miró a sus amigos y bajó a la tierra.

La miraban asombrados.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Jas encontrara su palabra. "¿Qué demonios pasó?"

"Yo ...." Se encogió de hombros nuevamente distrayéndose con el pan con el que estaba jugando antes. "No ... quiero decir ... lo dije sin pensar". Daba la impresión de no tener la menor idea de por qué había respondido de esa manera y dejaba una puerta abierta para Ellie. Nadie le respondió. Había sido una reacción tan distante de lo que decían dos segundos antes de que no pudiera explicar qué la había empujado a hacerlo. Jade suspiro.  
"Fue una reacción instintiva".

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Jasminder preguntó en un tono delicado, casi protector. La incertidumbre en el rostro de Jade fue la respuesta. "Bueno, si fue instinto, despeja tu mente y trata de seguirlo sin pensar en lo que sucederá después. Si todavía no estás convencido, lo cerrarás aquí, nadie te está apuntando con un arma. Y Ellie me parece una persona muy civilizada e inteligente, creo que lo entenderá y lo aceptará sin demasiados dramas ".  
Jade se sintió aliviada. Tal vez Jas tenía razón y sus malos sentimientos se debieron a todas las relaciones fallidas en el pasado. Por otro lado, Ellie fue realmente un ángel que vino a la tierra: amoroso, hermoso, equilibrado y respetuoso. Y la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era difícil de ignorar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido así por una mujer, pero no podía entender qué le impedía ir más allá. Ellie todavía no había presionado para que fuera grave, pero su afecto por Jade estaba creciendo día a día. Todos sus comportamientos dejaron en claro que no estaba buscando algo "amigos con beneficios". Tarde o temprano pediría algo más y Jade tenía que entender absolutamente lo que sentía por ella y decidir antes de que sucediera. Entonces decidió escuchar el consejo de su amiga y vivirlo durante unos días sin expectativas ni preocupaciones. Y, sobre todo, ignorar la pequeña voz en su cabeza que repetía 'No lo hagas'.

"Creo que es un muy buen consejo". finalmente dijo mientras se levantaba.

"No pareces muy convencida". Chris la conocía mejor que su madre.

“No tengo muchas opciones. Tengo que trabajar en esta indecisión y la única forma de hacerlo es seguir viéndola". Él sonrió levemente y luego tomó la bandeja. "Gracias por el consejo". La sonrisa se ensanchó. "Hasta luego".

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Chris se volvió hacia su compañero. "Debería ir con un folleto de instrucciones colgando de su cuello".

"Basta", Jas se rió entre dientes. "Está desgarrada, en mi opinión, solo tiene miedo de todo lo que le ha sucedido hasta ahora. Tienes que admitir que fue muy desafortunado ".

"Quiero que seas feliz". repitió, mirando de nuevo en la dirección en que su amiga se había ido con una expresión melancólica.

“Lo será, ya lo verás. Con nuestra ayuda ".

La sonrisa cómplice que intercambiaron fue inmediata. Lo que sea que ella quisiera hacer con su vida, la apoyarían y la apoyarían, lo único importante para ellos era que ella era realmente feliz y no permitiría al mundo un final diferente en absoluto.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ruidos de la ciudad golpearon a Jade tan pronto como la puerta corredera de la sala de emergencias se abrió frente a ella. La plaza de ambulancias estaba animada a pesar de la tarde. Un pequeño grupo de enfermeras y asistentes discutían ruidosamente en una esquina sobre el béisbol, a juzgar por las palabras que podía entender. Un equipo de rescatistas estaba ocupado limpiando una ambulancia, mientras que otro llevaba a un paciente adentro acompañado por el Dr. Miller, demasiado ocupado haciendo preguntas sobre la condición de la persona lesionada para notarla. Llegó a la calle Albany y miró al cielo. Era una tarde despejada, las pocas nubes no preocupaban a la luna que no estaba perturbada en una esquina, emitiendo su hermosa luz a pesar de las farolas y las luces de neón de la ciudad. Después de un día de calor insoportable, la temperatura había bajado y el viento ligero del este llevó el olor del mar hasta allí. Jade nunca había vivido cerca del mar antes de llegar a Boston, por lo que nunca había tenido el placer de escuchar la sal, la arena bajo tus pies, el sonido de las olas que quitan cada pensamiento y ni siquiera la suerte de poder ir a la playa cada día. una vez que sintió la necesidad. Se había creado una relación familiar con el mar, ahora sentía que no podía prescindir de él. Ella había sido testigo de muchos eventos desde que se mudó, como si fuera un hermano, una hermana, el mejor amigo, la primera persona a la que va a decir que sucedió algo importante. A veces había sido el único testigo. Había visto la cara de Jade surcada por todo tipo de emociones: ira, tristeza, inquietud, indecisión, miedo, felicidad, alegría incontenible. Había aceptado todo sin juzgarlo, lo había hecho suyo, se había tragado cosas inútiles o tristes y con la siguiente ola que rompió en la arena había devuelto las que se guardarían en su corazón.

Lo que estaba pasando fue solo una de esas veces en que pensó "Necesito ir a la playa". La situación con Ellie se arriesgó a enviarla al asilo y no pudo encontrar una manera de tratarla con calma y claridad. Esa chica se había convertido en su debilidad y no podía entender por qué o por qué sentía que tenía que detenerse dentro de sí mismo. Quizás entender por qué era lo suficientemente simple: ella era fantástica, en todos los aspectos. Generoso, con esa efectiva pero tranquila, comprensiva, desinteresada y sobre todo muy dulce ironía. Si alguien le pidiera que describiera el personaje de Ellie después de su primer encuentro, la lista habría sido completamente diferente. En el trabajo con sus colegas era terca, cuando estaba segura de sus decisiones, no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión, y a veces incluso podía parecer inalcanzable, desprendida, casi fría. Luego la había visto con un paciente y todo había cambiado. Era una mujer embarazada que había tenido un accidente automovilístico. El peligro de desprender la placenta era real. Jade llamó a Ginecología y se presentó. Habían hablado sobre el caso durante unos minutos, Ellie sin mirarla haciendo preguntas con la imperturbabilidad habitual, o eso le había parecido a Jade, más tarde supo que estaba tratando de mantenerse a cierta distancia porque estar cerca de ella le produjo un pequeño efecto de consonante. al ambiente de trabajo. Luego se acercó a la paciente y por unos minutos vio lo que había detrás de esa bella pero aparentemente inaccesible mujer. Era cariñoso, afectuoso, sensible, respondía todas las preguntas con todos los detalles posibles y el mismo cuidado que habría utilizado con su propio pariente. Después de ese día, comenzaron a acercarse más y más, hubo coqueteos fuertes en varias situaciones, pero ambos parecían inseguros sobre quién debería dar el primer paso, cuándo, pero especialmente si. O tal vez simplemente estaban disfrutando de ese momento de euforia en el que la tensión crece cada vez más hasta el punto de ruptura, que llegó a tiempo. Eran las ocho de la noche y se iban a casa, unas horas antes se habían visto desde la distancia en la sala de emergencias e intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa muy elocuentes.

Se reunieron en el corredor de traumatología que conducía a las oficinas, la sala médica y las habitaciones con camas para los médicos de guardia. No había nadie más aparte de ellos. Caminaron en direcciones opuestas manteniendo sus ojos fijos uno en los ojos del otro con una expresión cálida. Ellie había disminuido la velocidad, mientras Jade la pasaba con una sonrisa traviesa. Entonces sintió una cálida mano agarrar su brazo, arrastrarla a una de las habitaciones y un momento después la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y Ellie la empujó contra ella con su cuerpo, comenzando a besarla suavemente y con fuerza. Sus manos se movieron impacientes para saber cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que estaban acariciando, apretando y aferrando. El cerebro de Jade estaba ebrio con todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, el aroma afrutado de su cabello, los labios suaves y húmedos, el sonido de su respiración sin aliento mientras la besaba como si estuviera salvando su vida. Se habían separado después de un tiempo interminable, permaneciendo tan cerca que sus labios aún se tocaban, ambos con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

No se habían movido por varios segundos.

"¿Ahora me darás una cita?"

La frase de Ellie que decía a los labios hizo que Jade sonriera. Su respuesta fue otro beso ferviente y abrumador.

Después de esa noche, se habían encontrado fuera del hospital varias veces, pero nunca había habido nada serio. Jade parecía proceder con cautela, como si estuviera caminando en un campo minado. Se dijo a sí misma que quería estar segura de que Ellie era una persona especial, pero no estaba muy segura de lo que quería, por lo que estaba tan insegura sobre esa relación. Cuando giró a la derecha en Melnea Cass Boulverd, entrando en la avenida arbolada del Centro de Cross Town, comenzó a sentir sensaciones que no había experimentado durante años. Sentía que estaba rodeada de cuatro o cinco amigos que le aconsejaban sobre algo diferente y todo al mismo tiempo. El restaurante estaba a solo unas docenas de metros de distancia, y ya podía ver las mesas de mimbre gris oscuro que casi todos ocupaban. Pero en medio de docenas de rostros desconocidos y borrosos, inmediatamente distinguió el de Ellie, y todas esas voces en su cabeza se callaron instantáneamente. Su cabello estaba desatado ligeramente ondulado, como si acabara de regresar de la playa, y una blusa blanca que descendía suavemente de sus senos sobre un par de jeans simples que destacaban sus delicadas pero sensuales curvas. Todos los sonidos llegaron a los oídos de Jade, los autos, las voces, las risas, incluso la suave música caribeña que se extendía por la acera. Respiró hondo y mientras Ellie notó su llegada con una sonrisa amorosa, dejó todas las preocupaciones veinte pasos detrás de ella.

"Hey" El sonido de la voz de Ellie era cálido y envolvente. Puso su mano sobre su cadera y la besó en la mejilla un poco más de lo normal.

Jade sintió sus piernas suaves como gelatina. "Lamento llegar tarde, me mantuvieron en la sala". él respondió sentándose.

"Sí, un postoperatorio un poco complicado pero nada serio".

Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada, pero sus ojos decían muchas cosas que todavía no tenían el coraje de poner en palabras. Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo difícil que era desconectarse mentalmente del trabajo y mantener una distancia emocional segura de los pacientes. Fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que llegó para tomar los pedidos: ensalada de pechuga con queso de cabra, para dos. Jade aprovechó el momento en que Ellie estaba intercambiando algunas palabras con él para mirar a su alrededor y respirar profundamente. Ella había amado la atmósfera de ese lugar desde el primer día, inmediatamente se sintió como en casa. Había grandes sombrillas rojas en cada mesa, rodeadas de hilos de luces cálidas que luego creaban un cielo estrellado artificial pero maravilloso sobre ellas, mientras que otras luces rojas proyectaban su color en el piso de ladrillo. Los árboles y el seto que separaba el pavimento de la calle contribuyeron a crear un estilo de "jardín de amigos", así como conversaciones alegres, risas y música.

"Sobre el trabajo ..." Volvió a mirar a Ellie, que mientras tanto había enviado al camarero. "¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te hubieras convertido en cirujano?"

Jade apoyó la barbilla en una mano y adoptó una expresión pensativa mientras miraba hacia arriba. "Esta es una buena pregunta ... porque nunca pensé en otra cosa que no fuera medicina de la escuela secundaria".

"Está bien, así que dime todos los trabajos que nunca podrías hacer ni siquiera por $ 1 millón".

"Bueno, depende ... ¿por mes o por año?" él respondió con una sonrisa.

Ellie se rió y el corazón de Jade dio un vuelco. "Comencemos con algo más ligero, digamos por año".

Inhaló. "En primer lugar, el abogado. No tengo el personaje correcto ".

"No sé, debería verte en la sala de operaciones".

Dale al blanco. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo involuntariamente, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ellie la estaba haciendo sentir cómoda y que todo iba tan natural y cómodamente que olvidó cualquier duda, preocupación, ansiedad o miedo.  
Tal vez realmente estaba pensando demasiado, pensó.

Ellie estaba respondiendo a su sonrisa con una cariñosa, dulce y maravillosa, y todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron. A partir de entonces, la noche transcurrió sin problemas, divertida, amable, relajante e incluso sensual en ciertos momentos, cuando después de un comentario irónico de Ellie sobre cuánto les había tomado llegar a esa cita, sus manos se buscaron en la mesa. Sus dedos jugaron un poco entre ellos para entrelazarse, irse y buscarse de nuevo mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos prometiendo algo que ahora se estaba volviendo inevitable. Pasaron tres horas maravillosas y cómodas, Jade casi no quería irse de allí y continuar ese momento para siempre. Regresaron al estacionamiento del hospital, caminando muy cerca y continuando los discursos ligeros que habían hecho hasta entonces. El tráfico había disminuido, al igual que la temperatura. Fue una noche fresca y agradable, que anticipó y prometió otro día brillante en la primavera de Boston. A medida que se acercaban a la meta, las palabras comenzaron a disminuir, y Jade sintió la tensión entre ellos tan evidente que casi podía verlo como un imán que los atraía el uno al otro. Al llegar cerca de su auto, Ellie se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por la noche". Jade dio un paso hacia ella, fijando sus ojos en los de él. 

"Deberíamos haberlo hecho mucho antes". añadió dulcemente.

Ellie la miró profunda e intensamente. Casi parecía que no estaba respirando. "Sí". él asintió, acercándose aún más. "Deberíamos haberlo hecho". fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, como si el cerebro hubiera desconectado y estuviera ocupado agarrando tantas sensaciones como fuera posible. Puso una mano sobre su mejilla, y el beso que siguió fue dulce y delicado, como si alguien le hubiera puesto pétalos en los labios. Entonces Ellie también puso su otra mano en su rostro y empujó con su lengua a sus labios, para buscar la de ella. Cuando lo encontró, la pasión comenzó a volverse demasiado fuerte, y después de unos segundos, Jade se fue para recuperar el aliento.

Sintió el aliento de Ellie mientras susurraba "¿Vienes a mí?"

Se paró con los ojos cerrados y la frente contra la de Ellie. Sus manos todavía estaban en ambas mejillas, estaba respirando profundamente y sabía que la estaba mirando porque sintió que su mirada se dirigía directamente a su corazón. Le llevó un segundo encontrar la respuesta.  
Él asintió por primera vez. Inhaló. Luego asintió una y otra vez, mientras que sin abrir los ojos la empujó hacia el auto.

\--------------------------

La pálida luz del sol entraba directamente en la cama filtrada por las cortinas, que revoloteaban suavemente con la brisa del amanecer. La ventana abierta dejaba entrar los ruidos de la ciudad que comenzaba a despertarse perezosamente. La sábana cubrió suavemente el cuerpo de Ellie apoyándose suavemente en cada curva. Sus ojos se abrieron lenta e indiferentemente al cielo despejado. Se quedó mirándolo mientras el resto de su cuerpo se despertaba y su mente volvía a la noche que acababa de pasar. Cerró los ojos por un momento y sonrió ante todos los recuerdos que surgieron, y ante las sensaciones que había sentido mientras Jade la besaba, la acariciaba, la apretaba, primero con ternura y luego cada vez más apasionada, casi hambrienta por su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia el otro lado de la cama para buscarla.

Estaba vacio.


	3. Chapter 3

La sala de médicos era uno de los lugares favoritos de Jade en todo el hospital. Una fila de ordenadores a ambos lados de la habitación y una gran mesa rectangular en el centro eran los únicos muebles presentes, además de los monitores más grandes en el lado opuesto de la puerta. A menudo estaba vacía, pero incluso la presencia de otros ocupantes no ponía en peligro su tranquilidad, porque siempre estaban demasiado ocupados revisando rayos, resonancias y carpetas para tener una conversación. Era el ambiente ideal para relajarse, centrarse en el trabajo y a veces esconderse. Como ese día. 

Jade llegó al hospital a eso de las 6:00 y se refugió ahí para tratar de no pensar en la noche anterior, pero no pudo. No podía negar que se sentía atraída por Ellie, lo había intentado durante un tiempo, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que ceder, como si su cuerpo y su corazón quisieran una cosa y su mente otra. La noche anterior se permitió disfrutar del momento dejando de lado sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, y Ellie la había ayudado mucho con su espontánea calma y amabilidad. No fue difícil para nada deslizarse en una agradable confianza, y hablar y reírse con ella de cualquier cosa. Desde allí, era más fácil darse la mano y mirarse como si no hubiera nadie alrededor. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del hospital, no pudo evitar rendirse a lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella dio un paso hacia Ellie; Un movimiento automático, atraída por un sentimiento que había aumentado durante toda la noche y que sentía la necesidad física de complacer. Una vez que entraron en el apartamento de Ellie, ni siquiera esperaron a que la puerta se cerrara tras ellas para comenzar otro frenético y hambriento beso. Se desnudaron a lo largo del corredor impacientes y codiciosas de tocarse y sentir el calor de sus cuerpos fusionarse. La noche Había sido apasionada, espasmódica, abrumadora y a veces desesperadamente incontrolable.

Al final Ellie se rindió al cansancio. Jade no había pegado el ojo. 

Pasó varios minutos mirando el techo intentando recuperar la respiración. Luego se levantó y caminó a lo largo de la habitación, echando de vez en cuando un vistazo al cuerpo de Ellie, abandonado en la cama como si una ola la hubiera arrastrado amablemente allí después de una noche de mar en tormenta. Finalmente Jade se había acurrucado en el pequeño sillón junto a la ventana esperando que la calma de la noche la relajara.

En el edificio de enfrente solo había una ventana que dejaba ver una luz tenue, y una sombra oculta por las cortinas estaba probablemente sentada en una mesa. el camino reflejaba igualmente la inercia della noche. Había visto pasar a un chico que caminaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia el móvil. Veinte minutos después, un hombre llegó a casa tan cansado que había tenido problemas para subir los escalones hasta la puerta. Había pasado casi otra hora cuando una mujer recorrió el camino mirando por detrás de ella cada tres pasos. Para cada persona que pasaba, Jade había intentado adivinar qué estaba haciendo y cuál era su vida: ¿Por qué andaban a esa hora de la noche? ¿Había alguien en casa esperándolos? ¿Eran felices? 

Esa última pregunta le molestó

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando Jade se levantó repentinamente y después de vestirse lo más silenciosamente posible salió del apartamento sin mirar por última vez a Ellie.

La vibración del celular la trajo al presente. Lo miró por un momento de costado como si fuera un animal desconocido y potencialmente peligroso. Pasaron los segundos y se decidió a recogerlo.

_Buenos días. Te fuiste temprano esta mañana. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Nos vemos luego?_

Siguió mirando el mensaje y lo volvió a leer varias veces. 

Dejó su teléfono sin responder el mensaje y volvió a trabajar suspirando profundamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La mañana había pasado en la rutina habitual: reunión para el cambio de turno de las ocho, rondas y una consulta en urgencias. Se cruzó brevemente con Chris, pero por suerte no tuvo tiempo de hacerle preguntas. No había respondido a Ellie y ella no le había mandado más mensajes. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, lo que había pasado la noche anterior era un punto de no retorno, no podía fingir eternamente que no había pasado nada, estaba segura de que Ellie no lo haría, y temía verla aparecer en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente, había llegado la hora de la cirugía, y no se iba a liberar hasta tarde. Se estaba preparando para el primer caso, un hombre con un transecto pancreático después de un accidente de helicóptero, se puso su colorido Gorro quirúrgico, un diseño a mitad de los años 70 y un viaje psicodélico en flor. Muy colorido y alegre. No siempre reflejaba el estado de ánimo de Jade, pero le gustaba pensar que al usarlo podría mejorar su día, como una vacuna contra los malos pensamientos. 

Jade estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, mirando a su alrededor. El vestíbulo, separado de los quirófanos por una puerta automática de vidrio, estaba lleno de médicos y enfermeras. Algunos hablaban delante de la pizarra con el programa de operaciones, otros estaban solos cerca del mostrador revisando cosas en las tabletas. Oyó la puerta de salida abrirse una vez más con un silbido, pero no se dio cuenta de quien entrò hasta que vio a Ellie acercándose con una sonrisa. Se esforzó por no parecer alarmada, pero no pudo sonreír. 

“Hola.” Se sentó a su lado y empezó a ponerse las botas de quirófano. También tenía prevista una operación. “¿Todo bien?”

“Sí.” respondió un poco demasiado rápido y con un tono demasiado alto. “Siento no haber respondido al mensaje pero…” miró vagamente a su alrededor,

“Lo sé, lo sé. Vi en la pizarra que empezabas una operación antes que yo y quería saludarte.” Sonrisa dulce.

Jade sentía la necesidad imperiosa de levantarse, como si alguien la estuviera pinchando con alfileres. Ellie Inspiró y dibujando una sonrisa preguntó. “¿Segura que todo está bien?” En ese momento Jade maldijo su incapacidad para ocultar sus sentimientos así que asintió tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible. “Tengo que irme.” La miró intensamente durante un tiempo en un intento de transmitir el mensaje - falso - que no estaba escapando y tratando de descifrar la expresión de Ellie. 

“Hasta luego.” le respondió Ellie. Luego se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo apenas.

Sí, eso había funcionado.

Se alejó al quirófano conteniendo el aliento.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella, Ellie dejó caer su sonrisa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los dedos de Jade se movían por el teclado del ordenador a la misma velocidad que sus pensamientos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando si tenía que pensar en qué escribir. Estaba rellenando los expedientes y los informes de las operaciones que había hecho esta tarde, concentrada a pesar de que a su alrededor se movían todos los habitantes del departamento de trauma. Kylie, una enfermera, estaba sentada a su lado, revisando algo en unos papeles y lo suficientemente respetuosa como para no molestar a los demás en su trabajo con su plática ligera, pero saludándoles de inicio para evitar ser grosera.

Otros dos enfermeros se movían entre las habitaciones, y el sonido de sus voces y la de los pacientes llegaba mezclada con la de carros que se movían, teléfonos, pasos y puertas abiertas y cerradas. 

Estaba a punto de empezar el horario de visitas, así que pronto la horda de parientes vendría a arruinar la tranquilidad del departamento y su concentración. 

Jade se detuvo por un momento y se relajó en la espalda mirando a su alrededor. Sentía el cansancio que se abalanzaba sobre ella como un vestido de hierro bajado de lo alto. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó la cabeza, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada porque su cerebro se había esforzado todo el día por mantener alejados ciertos pensamientos mientras hacía su trabajo. Se sentía agotada como si hubiera intentado ir contra la corriente con un solo remo mientras que con la otra mano estaba ocupada cerrando un agujero en el fondo del barco. Abrió los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la mano y comenzó a mirar al vacío mientras movía la silla a la derecha y a la izquierda.

No se dio cuenta de que Kylie le estaba observando.

Estaba tratando con toda su alma de entender por qué se sentía así, pero cada vez que pensaba en Ellie y su relación, en su cerebro había silencio y vacío. Se esforzaba por encontrar una pista, una miga, la punta del hilo que la sacaría del laberinto, pero ésta seguía huyendo de ella.

“Día largo?” La enfermera había hablado tan suavemente que parecía que había alguien durmiendo junto a ellos. A pesar de esto, Jade se deslizó ligeramente. Le respondió con una sonrisa. “Agradece que no tengas tres niños esperándote en casa.” 

Jade se rió. “El verdadero trabajo aún no ha comenzado, ¿verdad?” Desde los primeros días había querido establecer con el resto del personal una relación informal y de confianza, amistad, casi de familiaridad. Sabía lo importante que era tener buenas relaciones con los colaboradores, y por suerte la mayoría resultó ser gente maravillosa. Sentirse una familia con ellos fue espontáneo. Kylie era una de esas personas con las que había establecido una relación confidencial desde el principio, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo. También ella en la treintena, su cabello castaño claro y sus rasgos faciales reflejaban la inmensa dulzura de su carácter.

“Dios los bendiga, pero hay días en los que me gustaría encerrarlos en algún lugar y dejarlos por lo menos 24 horas.” Cerró una carpeta y abrió otra. “Si alguien me oye, llaman a los servicios sociales.” añadió ironía.

“No te preocupes, testificaré en tu defensa.” 

“Gracias, doctora. Sabía que todos esos donuts ayudarían.”

Jade se giró con la silla en un instante. “¿Cuándo las harás de nuevo? Por favor, podría matar por las de canela.” Dijo con el tono de niño que le pide a mamá que pueda comer más galletas antes de dormir. Tuvo que comportarse porque corría el riesgo de babear por ahí.

““¿Y los expresos y caramelos salados?”, respondió Kylie, haciendo un guiño en su dirección. Jade emitió un gemido que la hizo reír. "Intentaré hacerlo en los próximos días"

“Gracias.” La expresión agradecida hizo reír aún más a Kylie. 

"Estás hablando de comida, ¿no?" Jas se acercó a la barra sonriendo. 

“Sí, estaba haciendo mi mejor actuación para convencerla de rehacer sus donuts.” Jade se volvió hacia su amiga con la misma expresión de felicidad que un niño la mañana de Navidad.

“¡Oh sí! Por favor, háganme saber cuándo, pero no corran la voz. Esto es para el doctor Finlay”. Presentó una carpeta a Kylie y se apoyó en el mostrador resoplando. “Por fin ha terminado. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¿No vienes de la Habana?” Jade la miró tan largamente, que parecía que no había oído la pregunta. Iba a pedirle explicaciones cuando el teléfono de su amiga sonó distrayéndola. La vio encender la pantalla y leer algo con una expresión ceñuda. Esperó unos segundos más antes de llamarla. “¿Jade?”

Levantó la cabeza, pero pasó un tiempo antes de que recordara que le había hecho una pregunta, y lo más importante, cuál era. “No. Todavía tengo un poco que hacer y…. comienzo a tener dolor de cabeza.” 

Jas la miró a los ojos. Sentía que algo iba mal, casi podía ver las ruedas de ese gran cerebro girando en círculos delante de ella. “¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?”

En ese momento, Kylie, sensible como siempre, se levantó tomando algunos expedientes en sus brazos y les dio la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente. Jade la siguió con la mirada, pensando que por una vez preferiría que no fuera tan delicada. 

“¡Jade!” Llamó su atención llamando con dos dedos al mostrador. “No es obligatorio decirme todo, pero no me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien.”

Se había olvidado de tener delante a la señorita Puedo leer tu mente. Suspiró. “No tengo ganas de hablar de esto ahora, lo siento. Estoy muy cansada.” Finalmente dijo con una sonrisa débil. 

Jasminder intuyó que esa última frase era metafórica, pero respetó la decisión de su amiga. “De acuerdo. Sabes muy bien que en cualquier momento estoy aquí. No te hagas del rogar, como siempre. Nos vemos mañana.”

“Sí. Gracias Jas.” extendió la mano para buscar la de su amiga, que acogió el gesto de afecto dándole la mano.

Jas era tan buena en hacerla sentir mejor que en cuanto se fue, Jade se arrepintió por un momento de haber rechazado ambas ofertas. Pero no pudo vencer ese pánico latente que el mensaje recibido poco antes le había desencadenado. Tomó el teléfono y lo volvió a leer:

_¿Nos vemos esta noche?_

Cuatro palabras.

Hizo clic en “Responder” y se quedó mirando el cursor intermitente.


	4. Chapter 4

La voz intrigante de Dua Lipa y el ritmo disco house de _Don’t Start Now_ fue justo lo lo necesario para darle al día algo de energía. El tráfico matutino de Boston estaba casi insoportable, como de costumbre, escenas de locura ordinaria sucedieron en cada semáforo. Afortunadamente, Boston Medical estaba a solo unas docenas de metros de distancia, y en cualquier caso Jade no estaba acostumbrada a perder los estribos detrás del volante, especialmente cuando el sol aún no había llegado a la cima. Además, esa mañana la capa de nubes que cubría todo el cielo contribuyó a que su estado de ánimo no fuera realmente alegre. La temperatura había bajado repentinamente en la noche, y la amenaza de una tormenta de primavera era muy real. Jade resopló y se miró en el espejo mientras esperaba el verde. Sí, las ojeras estaban cubiertas, pero no había maquillaje que ocultara su mirada opaca.

Miró en sus ojos como si estuviera viendo la imagen de una desconocida y quería averiguar qué había detrás de esa incomodidad que sentía desde hacía unos días. Un bocinazo repentino y penetrante la despertó de sus reflexiones mezclándose con las notas de la canción como una mano rascando una pizarra.

"Ok ok!"

Mientras cambiaba de carril para ir al estacionamiento del hospital, Jade reflexionó que la bocina podría ser una metáfora de su vida. O una señal de que el destino la estaba enviando, como “Deja de mirarte en el espejo, despierta, mira a tu alrededor, la vida se mueve y te quedas quieta”. Ese pensamiento la deprimió aún más. Nunca había sido buena para tomar valor o aumentar la autoestima, excepto por algo relacionado con la medicina. Si hubiera podido abordar el problema de Ellie como una operación, habría sido mucho más fácil.

Aparcó en uno de los últimos lugares que quedaban y apagó el motor. Se dio cuenta de que su cerebro había expresado ese pensamiento usando las palabras "Problema de Ellie" y "operación", como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera una enfermedad, y se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran problema. Conocer a una persona y comenzar a salir no debería haberte hecho pensar en algo potencialmente mortal. Aunque esa noche, cuando hicieron el amor, hubo un momento en que ella sintió como si el alma abandonara su cuerpo de placer, pero ese era otro asunto, y se apresuró a echarlo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cuando salió del auto pensó que tal vez esa era la estrategia correcta. Aprovechar lo que era bueno en esa situación y dejar que el resto venga solo. O menos. Si las cosas no hubieran salido bien, podría haber dicho que lo había intentado.

_No no no no no, no puedo hacer esto. Ellie no solo quiere sexo._

La parte racional de ella había hablado. Sabía muy bien que Ellie quería algo serio, por supuesto, todavía no habían hablado claramente de eso, pero habría apostado un mes de su salario por ello. Si solo quisiera meterse en su cama, no habría esperado tanto tiempo antes de besarla. Había sido comprensiva y paciente, y se había tomado todo el tiempo para conocerla y darse a conocer. Nada de lo que hacía podía hacer pensar que no iba en serio.

En ese momento, surgió una pregunta alarmante entre las otras mil que se agitaron en su mente: y si realmente hablaba en serio, ¿del tipo de "coexistencia lo antes posible"? Ciertamente no habría sido la primera en hacer esa propuesta después de unos meses - una vez había sucedido incluso después de unas semanas - de conocimiento.

"Buenos días!"

Jade casi salta de miedo. Se volvió automáticamente hacia la voz y la encontró frente a ella. Tan hermosa como un rayo de sol, a pesar del cielo nublado, con una sonrisa tan dulce como para derretir incluso los corazones más duros. Ellie se acercó y antes de que recuperara el uso de la palabra, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego le entregó un vaso de Dunkin Donuts. "Te traje café".

"Gracias". Miró el vaso por un momento como si contuviera todos los secretos del universo. No pudo evitar sonreír y besarla en la mejilla.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

¿Había notado las ojeras? 

"Como un bebé". Automáticamente continuó caminando hacia la entrada de la sala de emergencias. Recordaba lo que había respondido a su invitación de la noche anterior y trató de encontrar una explicación que se relacionara con su negativa. "Tal vez es primavera, pero en este período estoy más cansada de lo habitual".

"¿Quizás es simplemente porque estás trabajando más duro?"

Jade no perdió el significado de esa frase. Todo el día anterior no había hecho nada más que evitarla, y había usado la misma táctica entre el primer beso y la cita de dos días antes. "Quizás tengas razón, pero necesito un salario para vivir". ella respondió con una sonrisa.

"Sí, desafortunadamente es así". Su tono había cambiado, ya no era ligero y despreocupado como antes.

Jade se estremeció y sintió la urgente necesidad de cerrar la conversación y alejarse. “Y hablando de trabajo, tengo que correr. Dejé a uno de los estudiantes para seguir un postoperatorio, tengo que asegurarme de que todavía esté vivo ". Se volvió hacia ella y le puso una mano en la espalda. "Gracias de nuevo por el café". Levantó el paso y se alejó sin decir nada más.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La sala de personal de Traumatología se había convertido en el escenario del enésimo intento de escape de Jade. Aunque lo que se dijo a sí misma fue diferente, ese día decidió almorzar allí sola porque quería evitar encontrarse accidentalmente con Ellie en la cafetería.

Había logrado entrar allí con el mismo sigilo que Catherine Zeta Jones en Entrapment, buscando los pasillos menos poblados y evitando cuidadosamente pasar frente a la recepción del departamento. Ella no había respondido a los mensajes de Chris o Jas preguntándole si se reunirían a la hora del almuerzo, pero no era un problema porque a menudo no se encontraban. Si pudiera, habría cerrado la puerta con llave y bloqueado la entrada con el sofá. Estaba decidida a pasar media hora de calma y tranquilidad sin pensar en nada más que su ensalada de espelta, salmón, queso, nueces y manzanas. Y el artículo que los estudiantes le habían presentado, pero era un detalle insignificante.

Confiaba poder lograrlo aunque sabía que elegir esa habitación era arriesgado. Originalmente destinado solo a médicos de traumatología, con el tiempo se había convertido sala de personal de emergencias y de aquellos que trabajaban a su alrededor, por varias razones. Era el más grande de los disponibles en la planta baja, y estaba ubicado exactamente entre los dos departamentos. La llegada de un sofá y una cocina equipada con casi todo lo necesario había llevado a los gerentes a ponerlo a disposición de todos los departamentos en ese piso, y agregar los casilleros para los médicos.

Todo esto significaba que Jade estaba en peligro de ver entrar a un grupo de colegas en cualquier momento. Pensando en ello, fue un milagro que nadie hubiera llegado todavía.

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió, pero Jade no levantó la vista de las hojas que estaba leyendo.

"¿Estabas buscando un poco de calma?"

Tan pronto como escuchó la voz, la sangre se congeló en sus venas y sintió que estaba masticando cemento de fraguado rápido.

_¿Cuándo dejará de sorprenderme?_

"¡hey! ... Sí, tuve que despegarme un poco y ... leer el artículo de los estudiantes". Le dirigió una sonrisa que ella no respondió.

Ellie se acercó lentamente a la mesa con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y se detuvo justo en frente de ella. "Lo siento si te molesto". dijo en su lugar.

"No hay problema, eso es más que suficiente". Agitó los papeles y los dejó deslizarse fuera de su alcance..

"¿Estás segura?" La voz de Ellie no tenía emociones.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" ella preguntó confundida. Jade comenzaba a tener una sensación de catástrofe inminente, pero levantarse y partir en esa situación habría sido demasiado obvio. Estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la habitación, detrás de ella solo había una gran ventana en el patio, y Ellie estaba justo entre ella y la puerta. Si en los días anteriores había logrado ocultar sus escapadas con excusas plausibles, en ese caso no podría haberlo hecho. De todos modos, no podría levantarse de su silla porque sentía las piernas pesadas como ladrillos.

"Me has estado evitando por dos días". La respuesta llegó seca y aguda.

Jade no pudo evitar suspirar, estaba empezando a sentir falta de aliento. "No te estoy evitando ..." trató de explicar. La temida conversación finalmente había llegado, y el resultado fue obvio.

Ellie de repente cambió su actitud y tono. "Escucha, no quiero ser obsesiva, créeme, no hay nada más lejos de mí, pero ambos somos adultos y creo que podemos sostener un poco de honestidad".

"No te estoy evitando, solo necesitaba-"

"¿Distanciarte?"

"¿Te importa dejarme terminar una oración?" había alzado un poco la voz y Ellie había adquirido una expresión severa. Todo iba mal. "Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido y preguntarme qué quiero".

Ellie pareció reflexionar por un momento. "Ok". asintió lentamente. "Y cuando te enteres, ¿piensas decirme o lo entenderé porqué no me volverás a hablar?"

“Tuvimos sexo UNA VEZ, ¿podemos ir más despacio o quieres casarte mañana?"

“Este no es el momento para la ironía, no creo que haya pedido demasiado. A decir verdad, no te pregunté nada porque no me diste la oportunidad, huyes tan pronto como me ves ". Jade volvió a suspirar. Estuvo en silencio por un segundo porque no sabía qué excusa encontrar, y Ellie aprovechó la oportunidad para continuar. “Es exactamente lo mismo que sucedió antes de besarnos. En realidad, antes de besarte. Y lo hiciste nuevamente después de ese beso. ¿De qué estás huyendo exactamente, qué peligro ves en mi?

"¡No lo se! Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar si me dejas sola ". Jade quería mantener un tono de voz tranquilo, pero Ellie pudo tocar todas las teclas equivocadas simultáneamente y cortocircuitar su calma.

"Solo querías llevarme a la cama, ¿verdad?"

Esa frase repentina tuvo el mismo efecto que una bofetada. Jade la miró enojada y dolorida, tratando de controlar la respiración que comenzaba a acelerarse. Luego recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación como un huracán.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Finalmente!" Las manos de Chris cayeron repentinamente sobre los hombros de Jade, casi haciéndola servir el café en su taza de papel y causándole un pequeño ataque al corazón. "¡Mi alma gemela!"

Jade se giró hacia él. "¡Chris!" lo regañó.

"No lo tomes, cardiología no está tan lejos". Esquivaron a la pequeña multitud reunida en la cafetería del hospital y se dirigieron a la sala de personal. "Así que tomarte por sorpresa era la única forma de no dejarte escapar". Jade comenzó a sorber el café mirándolo de reojo. "dónde te haz metido estos días?"

"Estuve trabajando ¿y tú?" Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

"Me hubiera gustado, pero estaba ocupado buscando a mi amiga en la cueva donde se había escondido".

“¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser melodramático? Nos reunimos para almorzar el otro día ... y para ese triple accidente ".

“No hemos hablado durante más de dos minutos durante cuatro días. ¿Puedo saber lo que estás haciendo?

"Absolutamente nada". Era la verdad. Desde que había tenido esa discusión con Ellie, se había escondido en su pequeño mundo. Era como si esa última frase hubiera absorbido toda su energía emocional y mental. No había querido ver ni oír a nadie. Había evitado el contacto con cualquier persona lo más posible, limitándolo a lo estrictamente necesario, y no había hecho vida social. También había mantenido su distancia de Chris y Jas a pesar de que los dos aún no le habían preguntado sobre Ellie. Pero Jade sabía que habían notado algo, y era consciente de que no merecían ser tratados así.

"Bueno, es una pena porque esa cita de anoche parecía prometedora".

Entraron en la sala, así que Jade tuvo tiempo para pensar en una respuesta. Dejó el vaso medio lleno sobre la mesa y fue al casillero, donde comenzó a prepararse. Puso la bata verde sobre la camisa de color y comenzó a recoger un estetoscopio, bolígrafos, buscapersonas. En ese momento, Chris comprendió que la respuesta no llegaría, por lo que comenzó a hablar nuevamente. “Tienes que entenderlo, eres demasiado transparente para mí. Veo desde kilómetros de distancia que estás pasando un momento horrible. Si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien …. Bueno, te vendría bien …” Se recostó en el sofá. “Pero no quiero presionarte. Solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor. Y lo único que sé es permanecer cerca de ti y divertirme un poco ... Entonces ... ¿vamos a algún lado esta noche para ahogar nuestros pensamientos? "

Jade terminó de vestirse y cerró lentamente el casillero. Tenía la expresión de alguien que estaba reflexionando cuidadosamente sobre alguna ley de astrofísica nuclear, pero cuando se volvió para mirarlo, su rostro se suavizó. Sonrió. "Ok". solo dijo, pero había mucho más en esa palabra. Todo lo que a menudo no podía expresar pero que Chris entendió por igual.

"Excelente.” Chris se puso de pie pero no se acercó. Él la conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que en ciertas situaciones era mejor no acercarse y no tocarla para no provocar reacciones emocionales, que ella no necesitaba para comenzar el día. "¡Prepárate para llamar a Uber porque no podrás conducir el auto al final de la noche!" en cambio, agregó, haciendo el gesto de dispararle y ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa que abrió su corazón.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Jade se quedó allí pensando en la suerte que tenía de tener a Chris y Jas. La habían ayudado en todas las situaciones difíciles, sabiendo muy bien cuánto y cuándo insistir, sin dar un paso atrás, incluso ante sus intentos, conscientes o no, de alejarse de todos. Era como si pudieran leer mejor en su mente y corazón que ella. Y en una situación confusa y desordenada como la que estaba experimentando, lo único sensato era confiar en ellos. Decidió que solo se divertiría con ellos esa noche y recargaría las baterías, pero en los días siguientes confiaría su salvación una vez más a sus dos ángeles guardianes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los vasos tintinearon delicadamente, iluminados por las luces amarillas y difusas del pub, haciendo que el líquido ámbar y la espuma sobre él se balancearan. Jade, Chris y Jas bebieron las cervezas al mismo tiempo y se tomaron unos segundos para saborearlas. Eran amargas en el punto justo, con cuerpo y fresquísimas. Era como sumergirse de un barco en el mar helado de un día caluroso de Julio.

"He esperado todo el día por este momento", dijo Chris. Las chicas confirmaron asintiendo. “Cariño, cuando nos retiremos, abriremos nuestra propia cervecería. ¿Qué te parece?”

La conversación comenzó a fluir serenamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando pasaban una tarde juntos. Hablaron sobre cualquier tema que surgió espontáneamente, pero esa noche Chris y Jasminder parecían particularmente cuidadosos para evitar ciertos temas. Jade los vio golpear irónicamente entre ellos y eran tan dulces que era imposible no sonreír y no amarlos. Se echó hacia atrás y se relajó, dejándose sumergir por todo lo que la rodeaba. Había descubierto el J.J. Foley en la noche cuando la habían llevado a tomar una copa para darle la bienvenida, y desde ese momento se había convertido en el punto de encuentro, junto con Doña Habana y Grille para el desayuno. No era un pub muy grande, pero el ambiente era tan preciso que al entrar, uno tenía la impresión de haber sido teletransportado directamente a Irlanda.,El mostrador de madera oscura se extendía delante de la puerta, era el lugar donde se sentaba el que estaba solo o tenía que ver algo en la televisión colgado encima de las botellas, generalmente un partido. En el pasillo, las mesas bajas se apoyaban contra las paredes, también de madera oscura, mientras que las más altas estaban en el centro y alrededor de las columnas. La iluminación tenue y la música baja fueron los toques finales, junto con los sombreros verdes de los camareros, la simpatía y el ligero acento irlandés de los propietarios. Jade miró a su alrededor, mientras sus amigos continuaban con su irónica parodia. Esa noche, el lugar estaba lleno porque la lluvia había inutilizado los espacios al aire libre, y un partido de béisbol y un cumpleaños, o algo así, habían hecho la contribución final. El ruido de la charla y la risa llenó la sala creando un concierto de alegría junto con la música. Además, era viernes, muchos pudieron ser despreocupados.

Jade giró lentamente la cabeza para recorrer la habitación, un movimiento que no hacía habitualmente, pero esa noche se sintió tan tranquila, relajada y enamorada de Boston que se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la escena. O tal vez el destino simplemente había decidido ponerse en marcha.

En la multitud de rostros desconocidos, de repente vio algo familiar. Se detuvo con el vaso a medio camino entre la mesa y sus labios, como un animal que ha visto una presa. ¿O era un depredador?

Esperó a que un par de personas se apartaran de su vista conteniendo la respiración. Después de un tiempo infinitamente largo, finalmente lo hicieron, y de repente todos los sonidos a su alrededor se amortiguaron.

Era ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron y fue como si el resto del mundo se congelara, esperando ver qué harían. Jade escuchó la voz de Chris llamándola a lo lejos, pero no podía moverse. Había dejado de respirar y su cerebro estaba vacío. La vio mirarla enojada y cambiar varias expresiones mientras ella intentaba devolverla, luego volvió a mirarla con un suspiro silencioso pero tan profundo que Jade logró ver que sus hombros se alzaban y caían incluso desde muy lejos.

No podía ver a las personas que estaban con ella porque estaban ocultos en la columna, por lo que no sabía si sabían lo que estaba sucediendo o a quién estaba mirando.

"Jade!" Chris puso una mano sobre su brazo para despertarla. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero no hizo más movimientos, manteniéndose fija para mirar a Ellie al otro lado de la habitación. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Estaba a punto de responder cuando la vio comenzar a caminar hacia ellos. No habían visto ni oído desde que habían tenido esa pelea en la sala depersonal , y el cerebro de Jade se había negado a pensarlo más, como una forma de defensa contra algo que la estaba lastimando en ese momento. No tuvo tiempo de pensar qué decir porque llegó a su mesa en un instante.

Chris y Jas la saludaron alegremente en un vano intento de aligerar la atmósfera porque, a pesar de no saber exactamente lo que había sucedido, la tensión era tan alta que era imposible no percibirla. Ellie le devolvió el saludo mirando lo estrictamente necesario, luego se volvió hacia Jade, que todavía tenía su vaso en el aire, y le dijo: "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" El tomo era tranquilo, pero se notaba un dejo de ira. No se movió de allí hasta que vio a Jade dejar el vaso, luego se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia los baños, confiando en que ella la seguiría. Se abrieron paso entre chicos entusiasmados por el juego, grupos de estudiantes universitarios, camareros. De repente, alguien retrocedió tropezando con Jade, que vio pasar a una mujer con el pelo negro y dos ojos verdes que se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada. Respondió con una sonrisa rápida mientras trataba de compensar la distancia con Ellie.

El aire perfumado les dio la bienvenida tan pronto como abrieron la puerta para entrar en una habitación de pisos brillantes y de baldosas, una pared de espejos inmaculados y grifos de acero inoxidable pulido en lavabos prístinos. Las puertas de los tres baños estaban cerradas y Ellie se inclinó para comprobar que no había nadie allí. Jade se detuvo en el medio de la habitación, mirándola cada movimiento sin decir una palabra. Ella la observó levantarse y darse vuelta para mirarla, pero se mantuvo alejada. Algo sobre su actitud, su expresión y sus movimientos le dieron la impresión de que no quería acercarse porque estaba demasiado enojada y no quería arriesgarse a que los sentimientos tomaran el control.

Se miraron la una a la otra en silencio. La habitación estaba insoportablemente silenciosa, aparte de los sonidos apagados que provenían de la sala y el sonido de la lluvia sobre el asfalto que entraba por la pequeña ventana abierta, a pocos centímetros del techo.

Ellie continuó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. El movimiento de su pecho mostraba respiraciones profundas, probablemente quería contener todos los sentimientos que sentía, cualesquiera que fueran. Luego dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar.

"Hubo un momento el otro día cuando me convencí de que debía disculparme por lo que te dije. Luego pensé. Y me di cuenta de que no necesito hacerlo, porque tengo razón. ¿Verdad? Fue tu juego desde el principio, coqueteaste y luego te echaste atrás. Así que estabas a salvo, ¿verdad? Dejando que yo diera el primer paso, tu conciencia estaría limpia. Todas esas historias sobre entender lo que quieres, sobre ir despacio, eran tonterías, ¿no? ¡Dios! Es el juego más viejo del mundo y yo caí como una tonta. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué te he hecho de malo? ¿No he sido amable? ¿Te he fastidiado en el hospital? ¿Qué te costó ser sincera desde el principio y decirme: Lo siento, no quiero una relación ahora mismo? ¿Por qué tuviste que golpearme y herirme así? Te odio. Sí, te odio por tratarme así, como si fueras la primera perra que encontraste en un bar y que querías follar. Y te odio por hacerme sentir lo que es tener sexo contigo, porque lo peor es que, a pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en esa noche, no puedo evitar quererte. Te odio, y te odiaré hasta mi último aliento porque no merecía ser tratada así."

Jade no se movió y no respondió. Docenas de emociones diferentes pasaron por sus ojos como un tren en marcha. Estaba enojada, confundida, herida, molesta, sorprendida. El cerebro estaba fallando, sentía las neuronas al borde de un cortocircuito. 

Entonces todo se detuvo.

Un momento después caminó la distancia que los separaba, tomó la cara de Ellie entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ellie ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse porque su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente respondiendo al beso. Sus labios se acariciaron y se comeron, las lenguas lucharon como si quisieran unirse para nunca derretirse y las respiraciones sin aliento comenzaron a abrumar los ruidos. Jade la empujó hacia uno de los baños dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras ellas y cerrando la cerradura sin siquiera mirarla, mientras que con su cuerpo encerró a Ellie contra una de las paredes de madera y los besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados, profundos y húmedos. Ellie la abrazó como si no quisiera escapar, arqueándose hacia ella porque no podía resistir la atracción, el calor, la suavidad de sus senos aplastados unos contra los otros. Jade movió la cabeza lo suficiente como para susurrar:

"Por favor, no te enamores de mí".

Inmediatamente volvió a besarla, sus manos se deslizaron hacia los jeans, los desabrochó y se deslizó dentro con facilidad . Ellie lanzó un gemido sofocado por los labios de Jade en los suyos. Cada toque y cada caricia la llevaba cada vez más al éxtasis, el corazón le palpitaba en los oídos y le faltaba el aliento.

Se abrió una puerta.

Jade se apresuró a romper el beso y puso su otra mano sobre la boca de Ellie para callarla, mientras las voces de dos chicas cruzaban la habitación acompañadas de música durante unos segundos. Los escuchó entrar a los dos baños a los lados, los charladores pasaron de un baño a otro volando sobre sus cabezas.

Tenían la frente sobre la otra, Jade miraba su mano en la boca de Ellie, mientras que la otra seguía moviéndose dentro de ella más lenta y profundamente. Sintió que estaba cerca, levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos hasta que vio que los apretaba. Sintió la respiración de Ellie disminuir la velocidad, así que tomó su mano de la boca con calma y volvió a mirarle los labios como hipnotizada.

Cuando las chicas salieron del baño unos segundos después, su mano aún estaba dentro de Ellie.

Permanecieron en esa posición por un tiempo más, completamente sin fuerza.

No se atrevieron a mirarse la una a la otra. Todo estaba quieto y en silencio. Solo sus respiraciones seguían jadeando.


	5. Chapter 5

Los domingos en el hospital generalmente solían pasar tranquilamente, a menos que fuera un período particular, como días festivos o invierno. Durante la primavera, si el día estaba despejado, todos estaban ocupados durmiendo, tomando el sol o haciendo otras actividades poco peligrosas. Entonces los turnos de fin de semana no fueron vistos como una tragedia. Por lo general.

Por otro lado, Jade había sido recibida por una consulta ese día tan pronto como puso un pie en la sala de emergencias. Literalmente. Entró por el estacionamiento de la ambulancia, saludó a los que estaban trabajando en la recepción y recibió un: "¡llegó la caballería! Pelea entre borrachos con botellas. Trauma 1 y 2. "

Otras tres enfermeras hicieron algunas bromas sobre la bienvenida que le habían reservado, elevando su ánimo. Había pasado la siguiente hora atendiendo a ambos pacientes, después de lo cual había logrado hacer un viaje a la sala para recibir los cambios de turno y un recorrido rápido por las visitas. Rara vez había post-operatorios que seguir durante el fin de semana, pero había que comprobar quién tenía programada una operación en los días siguientes para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y no hubiera una recaída. Acababa de terminar la ronda cuando la llamaron a la sala de emergencias por un accidente. Llegaron cinco heridos, pero afortunadamente el informe no indicaba consecuencias como para requerir su intervención. Solo uno de ellos parecía más serio, pero no tanto como para no poder confiarlo a los estudiantes para todos los exámenes necesarios. Todo se resolvió en menos de una hora.

"Elegí el fin de semana equivocado aparentemente". Jade comentó sarcásticamente, volviendo a la recepción. La sala de emergencias estaba bastante tranquila, las cajas de los visitantes ni siquiera estaban medio llenas. Obviamente ese era su día, dos consultas en dos horas fueron un mal comienzo.

"Ni siquiera hemos llegado a media mañana, y si los buenos días comienzan por la mañana, lo mejor está por venir". La enfermera Reyes respondió alegremente.

"Gracias Mila, afortunadamente eres tú quien me anima". sonreído. Comenzó a escribir algo en la tableta, pero sus oídos registraron un sonido familiar entre todos los demás. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a Ellie ocupada en una visita. La noche anterior habían salido del baño por separado y cada uno había tomado su propio camino sin hablar ni mirarse. Se habían sorprendido por la intensidad y la pasión de lo que había sucedido. Jade ni siquiera sabía si Ellie le volvería a hablar, y todavía no tenía el coraje de hablar con ella sin primero comprender si estaba sobre arenas movedisas y comprender cuánto la odiaba, incluso si las palabras que había usado dejaban poco espacio para la duda. En ese momento, ni siquiera Jade tenía una buena opinión de sí misma, era como si alguien más hubiera reaccionado en su lugar. Esa falta de control sobre sus emociones era la razón por la que estar cerca de Ellie la asustaba.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Jas, espléndida y alegre como siempre. "Buenos días y buen domingo, ¿cómo te va por aquí?" Las enfermeras comenzaron un breve relato del intenso comienzo del día, mientras ella le sonreía a Jade y la acariciaba en el hombro. Deberían haberse divertido la noche anterior, pero cuando regresó del baño parecía tan molesta que había sido inevitable hablar sobre lo que había sucedido. Jade había contado de esa relación que estaba ocurriendo como un tornado que destruía su cordura y la de Ellie poco a poco. Había dicho que había intentado en todos los sentidos tratar de comprender lo que estaba sintiendo, aclararse primero y controlarse, pero solo había logrado sentirse aún más confundida y lastimarda. Jas y Chris se entristecieron al verla tan perdida, y no pudieron evitar aconsejarle que lo detuviera o al menos tomarse un tiempo para calmar las aguas, por el bien de ambas. "¿Quién me estaba buscando?" Jas le preguntó a Mila.

"Ginecología, consultorio 2".

Ante esas palabras, Jas y Jade se miraron vacilantes. Mientras tanto, a pocos metros de distancia, Ellie había notado la llegada de su consulta, y después de haber debatido durante mucho tiempo si hacerlo o no, finalmente decidió ir hacia la recepción. Se acercó lentamente como si estuviera caminando sobre una superficie de pegamento. "Buenos días", miró a Jas por un momento, luego no pudo evitar que sus ojos buscaran los de Jade. "Mujer en la semana 26". añadió mientras la miraba, como si fuera la destinataria de la consulta. Luego finalmente se volvió hacia Jas. "Taquicardia y muy dispnoica. Historia clínica completamente muda y embarazo perfecto hasta ahora”. Seguía mirando a Jade, no podía evitar mirarla. Y sorprendentemente no había ira, odio o asco en su mirada.

"La espirometría es normal", comentó Jasminder, tratando de mantener una expresión neutral a pesar de que era difícil no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Lo sé, pero hay algo que no me convence. Me gustaría que me ayudaras con el protocolo, no quiero dejar nada al azar".

"Por supuesto." Jas levantó las cejas con expresión sorprendida, como si de repente recordara haber dejado el gas abierto en casa. "Déjame revisar primero una carpeta y ya estoy". Se dirigió al otro lado del mostrador, dejándolas solas. Había notado que las miradas que Jade y Ellie habían intercambiado habían sido menos agresivas de lo que hubiera imaginado. Sus instintos le dijeron que había esperanza de que esas dos resolvieran sus problemas o que al menos (cerraran) el asunto en buenos términos. Tomó una tableta y fingió usarla mientras las miraba. Su comunicación no verbal era clara: había cierta vergüenza, pero la atracción era demasiado fuerte. Continuaron escudriñando y mirando hacia otro lado, luego Ellie se tocó la oreja y Jade reaccionó, inconscientemente, entreabriendo la boca.

"Vamos ... dile algo". Jas susurró, entrecerrando los ojos como para enviarle un mensaje psíquico.

Jade estaba indecisa sobre si hablar o no, no sabía cómo romper el hielo o si era demasiado pronto. Cuando su cerebro sintió que Ellie estaba a punto de irse, las palabras salieron de su boca una vez más sin el más mínimo control de su parte. "Deberíamos hablar". Casi un susurro. Ellie se detuvo y finalmente dejó de apartar la mirada de sus ojos, pero no respondió. Parecía insegura de aceptarlo o no, y no podia culparla dado lo que había sucedido la última vez. "Cuando te sientas lista ..." añadió Jade para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco más.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, finalmente llegó la respuesta. "Después del almuerzo".

"Ok". se apresuró a responder antes de cambiar de opinión.

"Te enviaré un mensaje".

En ese preciso momento, la ayuda del cielo impidió que ambas tuvieran que soportar la vergüenza de tener que decir adiós. "¡Doctor Davies!"

Un equipo de paramédicos que había ingresado unos momentos antes pasó rápidamente frente a la recepción junto con Drew y Mila. Jade se volvió instantáneamente y siguió la camilla hasta el Trauma 1.

Tan pronto como estuvieron todos adentro, las operaciones habituales comenzaron a sacar a la persona lesionada de la camilla, mientras un paramédico comenzó a hablar. "Mujer, de 36 años, herida por objeto punsocortante en el cuadrante superior derecho, presión 130 sobre 70, ritmo regular, saturación 98, siempre ha permanecido consciente".

Las enfermeras se encargaron de desnudarla y conectar tuberías y maquinaria. Jade se percató que le dolía, respiraba con la boca abierta, tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente ondulada. ”Hemograma completo, electrolitos, glucosa, urea, grupo sanguíneo, 1 litro de lactato de ringer.” Enfocó su atención en la herida tocándola suavemente para comprobar qué tan profunda era. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Eva Montreal".

"Eva, ¿tienes problemas para respirar?" preguntó sin distraerse de la herida.

"Un poquito". Estas fueron las únicas palabras que la alcanzaron, pero fueron suficientes para comprender que estaba lúcida y, sobre todo, que solía minimizar.

Jade tomó el estetoscopio y se acercó a su pecho para comenzar a oscultar. ““Disminución del ruido respiratorio a la derecha. Oxígeno. ¿Había sangre en la escena?” Las frases se sucedían casi sin pausas, aunque cada vez intentaba enmascarar la urgencia para no agitar a quien se encontraba acostado, medio desnudo y rodeado de extraños que lo observaban y estudiaban en todas partes. En ese momento, de hecho, Jade estaba observando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo de piel blanca para buscar otras heridas.

"Pocas gotas".

“No hay otras heridas. Herida única a la derecha, no hay sangrado activo." 

Jade pidió a las enfermerar girar a Eva sobre su espalda. Intentaron hacer el movimiento lo más suavemente posible, pero la mujer todavía dejó escapar un leve gemido de dolor. Jade comenzó a hacer uso de su experiencia. Sabía que solo había una forma de distraerla del dolor. "Eva, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó mientras su mano enguantada palpaba toda su espalda. "Sin lesiones en la espalda".

"Estaba hablando con el paciente ..." comenzó a explicar y ante esas palabras, mientras la llevaban de vuelta a la posición supina, Jade sacudió la cabeza hacia los paramédicos y los miró con sorpresa. “No me di cuenta del cuchillo, no sé cómo llegó ….”

Jade seguía mirando a los paramédicos como si acabaran de maldecir. Uno de ellos finalmente se animó y respondió: "Ella es psiquiatra, sucedió en el Mental Health Center".

"¿Y no pensaste en decirmelo antes?" No hubo respuesta y se dio cuenta de que era su tono, que de repente se había vuelto más fuerte. Se esforzó por devolverlo a la normalidad y dijo: "¿Por qué no la llevaron a Bet Israel? ¡Está justo en frente! "

"Tenían la sala de emergencias llena por una colisión trasera". Los rescatistas pensaron que era el momento adecuado para desaparecer del lugar, por lo que salieron con la camilla.

"Sí, enviaron a algunos de ellos aquí". Mila agregó.

Jade recordó la consulta que había terminado justo antes y los cinco heridos. Pensó por unos momentos en la suerte que había tenido esta mujer. Si la herida hubiera sido más grave, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Se identificó con la paciente, algo que se recomendó hacer con cierta precaución, así que volvió a hablar con ella para calmarla. "Doctor Montreal, soy la doctora Davies, está en el Boston Memorial".

"Eva estaba bien".

Volvió la mirada hacia los ojos aún cerrados de la mujer y cuando los abrió se encontró frente a dos intensos destellos azules, tan claros como las cristalinas aguas del mar Caribe. Una sonrisa tímida y débil, frunció sus labios desvaídos, y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Escuchó una pequeña campana sonando en su cerebro a lo lejos, pero alejó la sensación al tocar su abdomen nuevamente: "¿Cuánto duele de uno a diez?"

"Ocho".

"Ok". Se llevó las manos a las piernas para evaluar los extremos. “Latido distal presente. Hacemos radiografía de tórax, abdomen y lateral. Y prepara el FAST." Solo había una herida, y la trayectoria no indicaba daño espinal. Además, los paramédicos no habían puesto el collar, por lo que la ausencia de síntomas evidentes hacía que el siguiente movimiento fuera seguro. ” Eva, tenemos que sentarte para hacerte las radiografías. ¿Crees que estás embarazada?” Eva sacude la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Jade grabó esa expresión pero no le dio importancia. “Trata de no moverte.”

Eva asintió con la cabeza. Las enfermeras levantaron la camilla y todos llevaban protección contra los rayos X. Mientras esperaban a que terminara el examen, Jade notó que Eva la estaba mirando con una expresión extraña. No podía entender si estaba pensativa, sufriendo o afectada. O tal vez las tres cosas? No tuvo tiempo de encontrar una respuesta porque después de que terminó la radiografía, las enfermeras la acostaron nuevamente, quitando su rostro de su vista. Volvió a cuidarla tomando el ultrasonido portátil y comenzando a pasarlo por su corazón. Sin embargo, notó que algo andaba mal, porque la mujer había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. "¿Estás bien?"

“Me duele el hombro. Entre las escápulas".

Jade le dirigió a Drew una mirada alarmada y fugaz. "Ya casi hemos terminado". dijo en el tono más neutral que logró usar.

"¿Me harás al menos una sutura?" Otra sonrisa débil.

Jade apenas contuvo una risita. "Sí, no te preocupes. Te enviaremos a casa como nueva ". Era la primera vez que ocurría que el paciente calmaba al médico y no al revés. "FAST negativo". Anunció.

"Doctora, los rayos".

Le dejó el ultrasonido a Mila y se alejó para ver los resultados. Solo tomó un segundo. “Mira el contorno diafragmático.” dijo en voz baja.

"¿Reservo una sala?"

"No ... está estable y no hay signos de peligro inminente. Llévala a Traumatología, la controlamos cada dos horas para descartar heridas en los órganos huecos, haré una laparoscopia mañana"

Mientras se acercaba a la cama con el aire más tranquilizador posible, Eva le preguntó "¿Qué pasa?" Ella era una doctora. Sabía bien cómo funcionaban ciertas cosas.

“Las pruebas indican una posible lesión del diafragma, pero no parece haber heridas importantes en los órganos internos. Te mantendremos en observación un día para estar seguros, y mañana haremos una laparoscopia para reparar el daño.”

"Ok". asintió.

Jade la miró mejor y comprendió que Eva estaba menos tranquila de lo que quería mostrar a los demás y a ella misma. Ella siguió su instinto y suavemente le puso una mano en el hombro. "Todo saldrá bien". Ese pequeño gesto pareció relajarla por un segundo, pero no sonrió. "Vendré más tarde para ver cómo vas".

"Gracias" simplemente dijo.

Jade salió de la habitación y se quitó los guantes y la bata. Ahora que la adrenalina de los primeros auxilios comenzaba a disminuir, su cerebro recordó esa extraña sensación que había sentido la primera vez que se miraron. Tal vez habían sido esos ojos claros pero profundos, había sentido que había sido perforada por un láser. En ese momento, sin embargo, su mente estaba llena de tantos pensamientos que se negó a dar sentido a esas sensaciones

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cinco horas después, Jade caminaba un pasillo tras otro, un vestíbulo tras otro, un ascensor tras otro, para llegar a Ginecología. Ellie le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que se uniera a ella en la sala a las dos de la tarde. No estaba muy de acuerdo con la elección del lugar, hubiera preferido un lugar más discreto y menos concurrido para poder hablar con calma. Pero tal vez, en retrospectiva, estar solas en la misma habitación hubiera creado aún más molestias. Todavía no tenía la menor idea de qué decirle, por dónde empezar, y mucho menos cómo hacerlo, pero ella sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Las palabras de Ellie habían tallado un surco en su mente y corazón que tardaría mucho tiempo en cerrarse. Esa noche no había podido dormir, seguía escuchando la voz de Ellie repetir esas frases una y otra vez, y tenía ante sus ojos constantemente las imágenes de lo que había sucedido después, los besos, las manos hambrientas, los suspiros, como una película, cortada y editada tan mal como para causar molestias. Ella se preguntaba muchas veces durante esas horas si Ellie realmente pensaba lo que había dicho, o si había sido una reacción debido a la rabia de ser tratada como algo que tomar y dejar varias veces sin pensarlo demasiado. Pensar que alguien se sentía tan mal como para sentir un fuerte sentimiento de odio hacia ella fue devastador, especialmente porque herirla no era parte del plan. Al pasar por las filas de médicos, enfermeras, parientes y ayudantes, sintió todo el cansancio que la situación le estaba causando. Se había quedado sin energía para lidiar con eso, y también se sentía inútil, incapaz y enojada consigo misma porque no podía manejar algo que solo debería traer sentimientos positivos. Sintió algo mal con ella que no pudo identificar ni manejar. Y no era justo arrastrar a otra persona a ese desastre. Por mucho que Ellie le gustaba y le hacía sentir muy fuerte, no podía seguir haciéndole daño. Tenía que dejarla ir.

Abrió las puertas de Ginecología con un profundo suspiro. No estaba lista para enfrentar esa discusión, pero tuvo que dejar de ser inmadura y convertirse en adulta. Se lo debía principalmente a Ellie. Cuando buscó aceptación donde podía encontrarla, se dio cuenta de que tenía un peso en el corazón que estaba causando que las lágrimas se acumularan. Quería llorar en ese momento: por la ira de haber causado todo lo que había sucedido, por el disgusto de haber lastimado a Ellie y porque se sentía perdida y no sabía cómo encontrarse.

Tragó y buscó la fuerza para devolverlas. No podía llorar en este momento. La puerta de la sala de examen estaba abierta y comenzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes del interior. Cuanto más se acercaba a la habitación, más lento era el ritmo de su respiración, hasta que la vio y dejó de respirar por un momento. Ellie estaba de espaldas, limpiando el ultrasonido con movimientos nerviosos. Sintió la frente fruncirse automáticamente en respuesta a los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo. Permaneció bajo el umbral de la puerta en silencio, deseando permanecer invisible el mayor tiempo posible.

La observó durante mucho tiempo.

El remordimiento y la ira dejaron espacio para el deseo de compensarlo y hacerla sentir bien porque no merecía sentirse así. Había sido tan dulce y comprensiva con ella que lo menos que podía hacer era ser honesta y remediar la situation. Ellie se volvió de repente y se congeló al verla allí parada.

Ninguna de las dos habló por un rato. Se miraron fijamente con una expresión triste e incierta, llevando en las miradas todo el peso y el alboroto de lo que había sucedido en aquellos días.

"Lo siento si te hice venir aquí". Ellie comenzó en un tono suave.

Jade se encogió de hombros lentamente. "Quiero que te sientas cómoda" respondió, y una milésima de segundo más tarde se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Una cosa era hacerla sentir bien, otra era ir por la borda con dulces palabras. Solo la lastimaría más. Maldijo esa parte de ella que no podía mantenerse alejada de Ellie o ser dulce con ella. La vio estrechar los labios y comenzar a moverse por la habitación, empezando a arreglar los archivos, guantes, cualquier cosa que estuviera a mano. No podía quedarse quieta, estaba todo menos cómoda. Quería entrar pero no se movió de la puerta para no presionarla demasiado, lo que significaba tener que hablar en voz más baja para no ser escuchada por oídos curiosos. “Siento lo que pasó ayer. No debería haberlo hecho ". Ellie se detuvo frente a un armario de espaldas a ella. "Casi te..." Jade no podía decir esas palabras que se habían arremolinado en su cerebro durante casi veinticuatro horas. _Casi te ataco_. “Te he faltado al respeto, he reaccionado sin tener en cuenta lo que estabas sintiendo en ese momento y lo que acababas de decirme.”

_"Te odio y te odiaré hasta mi último aliento porque no merecía que me trataran así"._

Ellie se volvió hacia ella. Su expresión había cambiado. Ella lo sentìa. Tenía los ojos brillantes y suspiró. Verla así la hizo encontrar el coraje para decirlo todo. Dio dos pasos en la habitación y dio rienda suelta a todo lo que había dentro. Todo lo que debería haber dicho la noche anterior, pero que había salido en una forma completamente diferente.

“Nunca quise lastimarte. No soy así, Ellie, tienes que creerme. Cuando estoy contigo ya no me reconozco, no sé quién soy ni qué quiero. Y esta falta de control sobre mis sentimientos y acciones me asusta hasta la muerte, me obliga a hacer cosas que nunca haría. Tienes todas las razones para odiarme y no estoy aquí para pedirte perdón. Solo quería que supieras la verdad. Esa fui yo en la cena esa noche. Realmente sentí lo que dije e hice, no solo quería llevarte a la cama. Pero no sé cómo manejar esta ... marea de emociones encontradas que me haces sentir. No es justo arrastrarte a todo esto, tú mereces estar bien. No puedo hacerte sentir bien ahora. Y créeme, no sabes cuánto lo siento, cuánto me gustaría ser yo. Pero la única manera de hacerte sentir bien es alejándome".

Se detuvo y dejó escapar un suspiro como si hubiera permanecido todo ese tiempo bajo el agua. Esperó una respuesta o reacción, pero no llegó. Lentamente sacudió la cabeza para disculparse una vez más, luego se giró para irse. Sintió los pasos de Ellie alcanzarla y su mano la tomó del brazo, como lo hizo para su primer beso. Pero esta vez la abrazó con fuerza. Era su forma de perdonarla. Y tal vez incluso para decir adiós.

Y por una vez fue ella quien dejó a Jade y se fue.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Debería haber sido un domingo de trabajo como cualquier otro, pasado entre las pocas emergencias, sin operaciones y mucha burocracia. Lento como la espera para el verano. Además, los fines de semana había menos personal y el que estaba presente estaba ocupado haciendo el doble de trabajo, por lo que había pocas oportunidades para conversar. En cambio, había pasado la mañana en la sala de emergencias atentiendo una emergencia tras otra, luego tuvo esa discusión con Ellie que la había dejado emocionalmente destruida y había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde haciendo operaciones de emergencia. Alrededor de las tres en punto había llegado una apendicitis aguda, seguida de cerca por uno de los pacientes de Traumatología que había pensado bien en desarrollar un absceso abdominal tratable solo con laparotomía.

Jade regresó a la sala masajeándose el cuello. Sospechaba que la fatiga física no era la culpable de eso. Sabía que tenía que dejar todo lo que había guardado dentro después de hablar con Ellie. Desafortunadamente, no expresaba sus emociones cuando era el momento de hacerlo y después todo se retorcía en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, su turno casi había terminado. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de volver a casa para desahogarse.

La luz del sol comenzaba a debilitarse aunque todavía quedaban dos horas para la puesta del sol. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban entreabiertas y mostraban los árboles en el estacionamiento trasero. El cabello se movía suavemente con la ligera brisa y las pocas nubes en el cielo caminaban perezosamente hacia el este. Eva estaba sentada en la cama con la cara vuelta hacia la ventana, admirando esa imagen relajante con una expresión serena en su rostro. Sintió una presencia con el rabillo del ojo y tan pronto como vio a Jade, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"¿Cómo te va?" Jade preguntó mientras se acercaba.

“Me encantan los analgésicos. Supongo que no puedo tener una dosis más fuerte ".

"No, lo siento". Jade le sonrió con falsa tristeza y empezó a controlar la tableta. "Los valores son buenos ... saturación también. No hay signos de hemorragia interna. Vamos a verla ". 

Se movió aún más hacia ella y lentamente bajó la cama para llevarla de vuelta a una posición completamente horizontal. Mientras se ponía los guantes, sintió esa sensación de estar nuevamente bajo los reflectores, pero esta vez se dio cuenta de que no era una sensación desagradable. Levantó la bata de Eva hasta sus costillas e inhaló. Comenzó a palpar su abdomen suavemente, concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo para no mirarla porque sabía muy bien que la estaba mirando con esa mirada penetrante. Luego se dio cuenta de que ver cómo se movía esa piel clara y suave bajo sus manos la había hipnotizada. Miró a Eva para asegurarse de que no se había dado cuenta. Tenía un lado de la boca en una media sonrisa y una mirada intensa.

"Está bien", respondió a esa pregunta silenciosa. Pero era como si no se estuviera refiriendo solo al dolor.

Jade tomó el estetoscopio y lo calentó un poco en sus manos, ocasionalmente mirando a Eva. No dejó de mirarla. Sintió que su corazón se saltaba unos latidos y lo culpaba por sentirse observada. Tomó la campana con la mano derecha y la metió lentamente debajo de la bata en el pecho de Eva.

El sonido de su corazón retumbó en sus oídos. Era profundo, envolvente, relajante. Ese ritmo familiar que escuchó millones de veces en su carrera ese día tuvo un efecto diferente en ella. Lo vio en su mente encorvarse y relajarse en una perfección de movimientos y se sintió envuelta en una sensación de calor, y su propio corazón parecía ajustarse a ese ritmo. De repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando, y que quería quedarse todo el día escuchando el sonido de ese corazón en sus oídos. Se despejó respirando profundamente y parpadeando un par de veces, luego movió la mano hacia afuera para sentir los pulmones. Oía el sonido sordo que producían expandiéndose y contrayéndose, y al mismo tiempo el aliento de Eva soplaba suavemente sobre su mejilla, cálido como el viento ligero de una tarde de verano. Movió un momento la mirada hacia sus ojos. Siempre estaban fijos en los suyos.

Se aclaró la garganta y se levantó, quitándose el estetoscopio. "Sin cambios", solo dijo. La cubrió con la delicadeza de una pluma, como si tuviera miedo de romperla. "Tendremos una laparoscopia mañana y si todo va bien, estarás en casa antes del próximo fin de semana".

"A tiempo para una cerveza" respondió suavemente con una sonrisa traviesa.

Jade se rio entre dientes. "Quizás un poco más tarde, pero te lo mereces".

"Viva". Dijo esa única palabra cerrando los ojos. Parecía cansada.

"¿Te pidieron contacto de emergencia?"

"Sí, llamaron a mi hermano, él llega mañana".

"Tendrás tiempo para verlo, no comenzaremos antes de las 11." Abrió los ojos y le dió las gracia), como lo había hecho esa mañana en la sala de emergencias, con un tono cálido y una expresión de agradecimiento. “Te dejaré descansar. Hasta mañana ".

"Hasta mañana".

Jade salió de la habitación y llegó al mostrador de recepción con la sensación de haberse despertado de un hechizo. Bajó la tableta y cerró los ojos, al igual que alguien que acaba de bajar de una montaña rusa demasiado rápida y tiene que recuperar el equilibrio. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar lo que aún estaba sintiendo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que Eva aún la estaba mirando a través del cristal que daba al vestíbulo. Se miraron por un rato, y luego la vio girar lentamente hacia la ventana para volver a admirar los árboles.

Jade logró apartar la mirada solo unos segundos después, y le tomó más tiempo recuperar todos los sentidos para moverse. Se alejó del mostrador hacia la salida de la sala, con el sonido del latido de ese corazón todavía entre sus oídos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eva Montreal / Laparoscopia / 11.00 / Sala 6 / H - Davies**

Jade continuó mirando esas letras negras, que se destacaban en la pizarra, como si estuvieran escritas en otro idioma, o como si fuera una estudiante arrojada al quirófano sin ninguna preparación. Porque, curiosamente, así fue como se sintió esa mañana. Una laparoscopia común y corriente, y sin embargo, tenía dificultades para mantener su corazón a un ritmo tranquilo, y sus respiraciones nunca parecían llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones. En su camino de regreso a la sala no pudo evitar pensar en las últimas horas. Se había engañado a sí misma porque los acontecimientos del día anterior no le habían dejado una profunda huella. Había pasado una noche muy agitada, como le pasaba a menudo en las últimas semanas, y se había despertado con la misma confusión mental que alguien con resaca. Sentía la cabeza ligera como si estuviera llena de helio y flotara cinco metros por encima de ella. Se arrepintió de no haber bebido nada la noche anterior, al menos tendría una excusa plausible para sentirse así. Había intentado relajarse bebiendo su café en la terraza común, mientras escuchaba el canto alegre de los pajaritos que resonaba en el silencio del amanecer. El cielo parecía pintado con colores pastel, el azul, el rosa y el amarillo se mezclaban creando matices que se reflejaban en el mar. Una visión que dejaba sin aliento. Con cada respiración aspiraba la inmensidad que tenía delante de los ojos, los colores, los sonidos del puerto y el ruido del agua, abrumada por toda esa belleza. La idea de Ellie se le vino a la cabeza. Todavía estaba molesta por los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días, pero se sentía como si la niebla se levantara lentamente y todo estaba volviendose claro. Luego llegó al hospital y comenzó a sentirse incómoda de nuevo, pero dejó la sensación rápidamente de lado debido a la necesidad de tener que trabajar y salvar vidas. Había reaparecido de vez en cuando en cuanto bajaba la guardia, pero se había repetido que aún era pronto y que todo volvería a la normalidad en unos pocos minutos. Hasta que llegó a la pizarra de operaciones y leyó ese nombre.

Eva Montreal.

En ese momento se dio cuenta. Sí, había pensado en Ellie y su relación que había terminado mal, pero en todos los pensamientos que la habían acompañado desde el día anterior había un fondo casi imperceptible pero no ignorable. Era la imagen de Eva, de sus ojos, el sonido de su corazón. Expulsó esos pensamientos de una manera mala. Pensar en ella de esa manera estaba mal por un millón de razones, primero y sobre todo porque era su paciente, y lo único en lo que tenía que pensar era: curarla.

Al llegar a traumatología, tomó la tableta y miró hacia su habitación. Escuchó una voz masculina pero solo vio un brazo y parte de la cara. Pelo negro, tez oscura, alto. Eva estaba sentada en la cama y sonriendo todo el tiempo. Jade frunció el ceño. Esa escena le causó algo que se parecía vagamente a una molestia, y estaba tan sorprendida por lo que sentía que reaccionó yendo a la habitación como si alguien la hubiera pateado.

Eva la vio antes de que ella entrara y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se acercó a la cama.

"Buenos días." saludó a Jade con una sonrisa incierta hacia Eva, que se puso imperceptiblemente más tensa cuando se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a la izquierda de la cama, confiado y encantador como si acabara de salir de una sesión de fotos.

"Buenos días. Mi hermano Lucas ".

Jade sofocó una carcajada presionando con fuerza sus labios mientras se acercaba a él. Olvidó que Eva mencionó a un hermano la noche anterior. Intercambiaron saludos y ella miró a Eva y Lucas un par de veces con una expresión confusamente divertida. “Sí, somos completamente diferentes. El color del cabello es lo único que tenemos en común ". Eva lo había leído en sus pensamientos. "Bueno, no solo eso ...", agregó, lanzando una mirada cómplice a su hermano, quien pareció entender de inmediato a qué se refería porque sacudió la cabeza tratando de no reír.

Jade decidió no investigar y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo: “La noche ha pasado tranquila, los valores no han cambiado…. Así que podemos irnos.” Recordó que era la primera vez que veía a su pariente y que aún no había expuesto todos los hechos, así que se dirigió a él: «Los exámenes de ayer indican una sospecha de lesión del diafragma. Haremos una laparoscopia para encontrar el daño y repararlo, y exploraremos el abdomen para buscar heridas ocultas. Todo con tres agujeros. Si todo va bien no durará más de dos horas. Sé que ya les han explicado todo por el consentimiento.” Ellos confirmaron. “¿Tiene alguna pregunta?”

"No, no, ninguno". Tenían una cosa de hermanos: hablaban simultáneamente.

"Vamos entonces. Nos vemos en la sala de operaciones ".

Antes de irse, dirigió su última mirada y su última sonrisa a Eva. Regresó a la recepción y se apoyó contra el mostrador como un náufrago hacia un trozo de madera en medio del mar, desorientada por lo que había sucedido antes de entrar en la habitación y mientras estaba dentro.

_Basta. Lo estás imaginando. Es tu paciente._

Ella trató de repetir esas oraciones una y otra vez hasta la sala de operaciones y durante la preparación, con la esperanza de convencerse de que todo fue una reacción debido a la situación de Ellie. La había dejado tan destrozada que se había aferrado a la primera persona que pasó mostrándole un poco de amabilidad. Y una sonrisa fantástica.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento pasó frente a ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba frotando el jabón con demasiado entusiasmo. Trató de encontrar la calma, pero fue un poco difícil cuando el objeto de sus pensamientos estaba al otro lado del cristal, acostado en una camilla rodeada de enfermeras que lo preparaban. Jade notó que ocasionalmente miraba en su dirección y no tenía una mirada tranquila. Una operación es siempre una operación, además de lo que le había sucedido no había sido una broma, por mucho que parecía no haber sufrido el golpe. Pero Jade había captado algo casi imperceptible en sus ojos, algo que Eva estaba tratando de ocultar o mantener lo más lejos posible de sí misma.

En ese momento, se preguntó si realmente era posible entender tanto a un paciente después de solo un día. Decidió que era mejor no dar una respuesta, así que terminó de lavarse y entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora a su paciente antes de ponerse la máscara.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo mientras una enfermera terminaba de vestirla. Eva respondió con un débil "Sí" y una delicada sonrisa. Estaba claramente ansiosa. Se acercó a ella. "Es normal estar asustada, pero estará bien, te lo prometo". Trató de infundirle valor, confianza y apoyo a través de lo único que podía leer de su cara, a saber, sus ojos. Eva la miró fijamente durante un tiempo como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo en el fondo del mar mientras flotaba a ras de agua. La sonrisa que llegó al final era por fin sereno. Asintió lentamente. Jade no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos límpidos.

Unos segundos más tarde sintió un movimiento del anestesiólogo, luego se volvió hacia él para darle luz verde. La anestecia comenzó a adormecer a Eva, y Jade la estuvo observando hasta que las enfermeras levantaron la sábana verde sobre su cabeza.

"Es una promesa un poco rara". dijo el anestesiólogo cuando Eva se había quedado dormida.

Jade lo miró fijamente. Se refería a que le había prometido a Eva que todo iría bien. Sabían muy bien que algunas frases era mejor no decirlas, lo inesperado estaba siempre a la vuelta de la esquina y sobre todo demasiada seguridad a menudo y con gusto había dado resultados poco brillantes. No pudo responderle porque ella tampoco sabía por qué lo había hecho, y ya no era el momento de hacerse preguntas incómodas. 

Se paró a mirar esos centímetros de piel que tenía delante. El abdomen se levantaba imperceptiblemente con la respiración, la herida era perfectametne visible, una hendidura tan ancha como su dedo índice. En su mente, el silencio de repente cayó.

Inhaló profundamente y retuvo la respiración.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

_Cuatro._

_Cinco._

Miró el reloj. "Son las 11.24. Hoja 10. "

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuando se abrieron las puertas automáticas, fue como volver a respirar. Jade se dejó caer en uno de los bancos del vestíbulo del quirófano y resopló. No habían pasado ni dos horas, pero sintió como si hubiera hecho una operación a corazón abierto de ocho horas. Se pasó una mano por la frente e hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura antes de hablar con Lucas.

Cuando cruzó la enorme sala de espera abierta que ocupaba gran parte de ese piso, lo vio caminando lenta pero nerviosamente cerca de las ventanas ubicadas en el lado opuesto. Parecía que estaba caminando sobre huevos. Se acercó tratando de no mirar a otros familiares que esperaban noticias de sus seres queridos. No quería ver caras preocupadas o desesperadas. Intentó concentrarse en su tarea y adoptó la expresión más tranquilizadora posible.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, amplió su sonrisa. "Está bien". Lucas dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "No hubo otras heridas además del diafragma. Esperarán a que se despierte antes de traerla de vuelta a la habitación, tomará media hora ". Ella puso su mano sobre su brazo. "Toma aire fresco".

"Muchas gracias".

Intercambiaron algunas frases más sobre el estado de Eva y lo que iba a pasar después. Lucas tuvo un poco de confianza gracias a la nueva calma, y Jade descubrió que era un chico muy dulce y simpático. Hablaron por un momento de lo que había pasado y del peligro que había corrido su hermana, y fue como si se conocieran desde hacía años.

Estaba claro que él también necesitaba desahogarse. Ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás era evidentemente un vicio de familia. Él se esforzó por mantenerse neutral y apoyar a Eva, y ahora dependía de Jade para dejar ir todo el estrés que había retenido hasta entonces. No tuvo el valor de interrumpirlo hasta que él mismo se disculpó por retenerla. Terminaron la conversación con varias sonrisas y frases circunstanciales, y luego Jade se fue a la sala.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esa sensación de euforia que la afectó después de la operación de Eva y la breve conversación con Lucas duró muy poco. El almuerzo fue interrumpido bruscamente por una emergencia que le afectó el resto del día. Un accidente en el que se vieron afectadas dos familias enteras sumió a todos en la angustia. Tuvo que ocuparse de dos adultos, el padre de una y la madre de la otra. El primero había llegado en condiciones gravísimas y había sufrido una laparotomía de urgencia, durante la cual, en un momento dado, se había detenido por una herida tan bien escondida que Jade había tardado una eternidad en descubrir. Estaba en cuidados intensivos, y las posibilidades de que despertara eran mínimas. La madre número dos, en cambio, tuvo que someterse a una colectomía, pero afortunadamente lograron extirpar una parte mínima de los intestinos. No habría tenido consecuencias. Cuando salió del quirófano, había pasado por todas las secuelas de esas dos cirugías: el postoperatorio, hacer las relaciones, hablar con las familias y finalmente la sesión informativa con los cirujanos que habían tratado a los demás componentes. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que uno de los hijos de papá uno estaba muerto.

Siete años

No había tenido tiempo de pensarlo porque la mamá 2 tuvo una complicación. Así que tuvo que volver a la sala de operaciones y esta vez tuvo que extraer otro pedazo de intestino y realizar una colostomía. La suerte continuó ayudando a la mujer: solo sería temporal. Después de otra hora de trabajo dedicada al cuidado de los pacientes operados el día anterior, ese día finalmente llegó a su fin. Solo faltaba una visita.

Jade entró en la habitación de Eva tan silenciosa como un gato y se detuvo después de unos pocos pasos. El estaba durmiendo. Su rostro todavía ligeramente pálido estaba volteado hacia la ventana, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente moviendo las sábanas claras, su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros formando ondas sinuosas. Cuando vio esa expresión relajada, Jade sintió como si hubiera resurgido después de permanecer horas bajo el agua, como si sus pulmones solo estuvieran respirando de nuevo en ese momento. Sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza gradualmente, así que lentamente retrocedió hacia la silla en la esquina. Se sentó en silencio mirando ese cuerpo impotente pero vivo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las luces borrosas de la ciudad aparecieron lentamente. Estaban rodeadas de algo claro, como un cuadro. Luego llegaron los ruidos. Pases por el pasillo. Voces suaves en la distancia. 

Las luces desaparecieron por un momento. 

Cuando Eva abrió los ojos, pudo enfocar. Le llevó un momento recordar dónde estaba. 

La ventana del hospital. La cama, el tubo de drenaje, el gotero. 

Cerró de nuevo los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Frunció la frente por el dolor. Los analgésicos le habían hecho olvidar que había sido apuñalada y había sido operada. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Fue la primera vez en dos días que no tenía nada que hacer o en qué pensar. El silencio que la rodeaba hizo de interruptor para los flashbacks. Las imágenes de lo que había sucedido llegaron de repente. Recordó la sensación del cuchillo que entraba dentro de ella como si fuera mantequilla, los gritos de quien la rescató, el calor de la sangre en sus manos, el miedo.

Se impuso respirar profundamente para calmar la ansiedad que volvía a surgir, tanto como los puntos y el dolor le permitían hacerlo. Mientras contaba los segundos de cada respiración, parecía oír un ruido casi imperceptible viniendo del otro lado de la habitación. Se volvió la cabeza.

Jade estaba sentada en el sillón junto a la puerta. Estaba escribiendo en la tableta, sus dedos se movían rápido y suave como un pianista produciendo un ligero tic-tac, y la luz de la pantalla le iluminaba la cara. Los hoyuelos que había notado aquella mañana habían desaparecido, la boca pequeña y carnosa estaba ceñida en un adorable puchero que le arrugaba ligeramente la delicada nariz. Un moño alto y despeinado hacía caer algunos mechones de pelo castaño claro, los reflejos dorados iluminados por la luz fría de la tableta. La expresión seria, pensativa y concentrada habría merecido una foto. No podía ver sus ojos, pero desde que los vio el día anterior, se habían grabado en su mente. Eran de un color ámbar que quitaba el aliento, especialmente cuando se volvían verdes o grises según la luz. 

Era tan hermosa que le dolía físicamente el corazón y sentía que le faltaba el aliento. Trató de moverse lo menos posible para no hacer ruido y tuvo la oportunidad de mirarla un poco más. 

Pasaron varios minutos, y entonces Jade levantó la mirada y la vio. Eva le sonrió de inmediato, se divirtió porque la pillaron con las manos en la masa.

"Lo siento, te desperté" Jade dijo. Obviamente ella parecía sorprendida.

Ahora podía ver sus ojos. La penumbra de la habitación hizo que Eve descubriera otro matiz. Ahora eran marrones, profundos y dulces como una crema de chocolate. No pudo controlar el tono de su voz y respondió suavemente: "No me despertaste".

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Pregúntame mañana". ella respondió divertida.

"Mejor que ayer, espero".

Jade sonrió.

_Los hoyuelos! Por fin!_

Eva sintió que su corazón se derretía y su rostro se relajó "Sí". se las arregló para gritar. Por un momento deseó que Jade pensara que todo se trataba de analgésicos. Pero en realidad su corazón quería exactamente lo contrario. "No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte todavía". La vio sacudir la cabeza y abrir la boca para responder, pero la interrumpió. "Lo sé, es tu trabajo. Pero me salvaste la vida ".

"Tuviste mucha suerte".

En una décima de segundo, las imágenes de esos dos días que estaba tratando de dejar ir volvieron a ella. Le tomó unos segundos responder "Lo sé".

Jade la miró por un momento, parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo. Tener esa mirada señalada, intensa y penetrante a pesar de la penumbra, la hizo sentir desnuda. Al cabo de un rato, la vio apartar la mirada mientras inhalaba profundamente, como si estuviera tomando valor para algo. "Estoy segura de decirte algo que ya sabes, pero deberías hablar con alguien al respecto".

Esas simples palabras provocaron algo en su mente, lo que la llevó a pensar como un psicólogo y no como una víctima. En unos segundos analizó sus reacciones y su comportamiento en los últimos dos días, y lo entendió. "Lo haré". finalmente dijo, mientras que por dentro comenzaba a dudar de su profesionalismo.

Jade se levantó y fue a la cama deteniéndose frente a la ventana, justo al lado de su mano. "Ya que estamos en el tema ... la policía pasó esta tarde, querían tu declaración. Los envié con una excusa, volverán mañana. Al menos tienes tiempo para prepararte ".

"Gracias".

Ella asintió, luego respiró hondo. "Vamos a ver cómo va".

Eva tuvo una ligera sensación de déjà vu. Se estaba repitiendo la misma escena del día anterior, pero esta vez era todo diferente. Ella era diferente, sus sensaciones. Mientras Jade desinfectaba las manos, revivió en la cabeza en segundos lo que había sucedido en veinticuatro horas. Se llenó de un ligero sentimiento de pánico al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo, y cuando la vio mover la sábana y levantar su bata, inconscientemente, aguantó la respiración. Jade le quitó los parches tan suavemente que casi no se dio cuenta, sus dedos calientes rozaban su piel y Eva rezó para que no se notaran los escalofríos que sentía en su interior. Miró sus manos explorar el aire alrededor de las heridas, luego cambió la atención hacia su cara. Sentía la necesidad de entender lo que estaba sintiendo, si esas vacilaciones que había notado incluso el día anterior eran fruto de su imaginación. Quería aprovechar la proximidad para mirar esa boca maravillosa el mayor tiempo posible, como cuando se encuentra frente a la obra de arte más bella del mundo y no puede apartar la mirada. Quieres estudiar cada detalle y aprenderlo de memoria para recordarlo en cualquier momento. 

Se dio cuenta de que Jade se había parado a revisar la herida del cuchillo, tocaba el moretón que se había formado con vacilación, como si temiera hacerle daño. Sus ojos se habían vuelto aún más oscuros, y Eva allí miró intrigada. Algo estaba pasando allí. Nunca los había visto así, ni siquiera cuando la vio alarmarse después de comprobar sus rayos, a pesar de haber tratado de mostrar tranquilidad.

No tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que había detrás de esos ojos porque Jade la cubrió lentamente y cuando se volvió su mirada volvió normal, vivo, dulce. “Está bien. Mañana darás los primeros pasos y en dos o tres días estarás en casa. Por ahora, lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar.” Ella tenía una sonrisa extraña, y luego se acercó a la tableta que había dejado al pie de la cama para escribir algo.

Eva entendió que estaba a punto de irse. Tenía que decir algo para que se quedara, cualquier cosa. "Cometí un error de principiante", dijo rápidamente. Jade dejó de escribir y la miró con curiosidad. Eva estaba molesta por lo que dijo. No entendía por qué, de todas las cosas que podía decir, su cerebro había elegido esa. Era como si Jade pudiera con una sola mirada desvestir esa parte de ella que reservaba a los desconocidos y a las interacciones sociales, para descubrir la más íntima. No podía creer lo que le provocaba, cómo se sentía al decir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. “Nunca le des la espalda. Especialmente a un paciente con comportamiento violento.” Continuó, y podría jurar que oyó el último ladrillo de su fachada cayendo.

Jade permaneció en silencio. Si estaba sorprendida por esa confesión, no lo mostró. Permaneció tranquila en el fondo, como si no quisiera moverse para no romper el hechizo. “¿Es la primera vez que sucede?” preguntó finalmente.

“No, ya he lidiado con ataques, pero nunca hacia mí. Siempre me las arreglé para manejarlos ... No sé qué pasó esta vez, porqué le di la espalda ... " Las oraciones comenzaron a fluir rápidamente una tras otra, sintió que se escapaban de sus labios sin que ella tuviera ninguna control, como arena entre tus dedos.

"¿Te distrajo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No no".

"¿Fue la primera reunión con él?"

El tono en el que Jade hablaba era tan cálido y tranquilo que Eva olvidó que estaban en el hospital, que eran dos extraños, que eran médicos y pacientes. "Sí. No trabajo allí, me invitaron a un fin de semana de entrenamiento. Además de algunas conferencias, se incluyó una consulta para algunos pacientes ".

"Pero ...." Jade tartamudeó, incapaz de continuar, casi conmocionada por esa declaración.

"Ya habían hecho la evaluación y algunas reuniones con él, pero no mencionaron el comportamiento violento".

"¿Y qué? No fue tu culpa, no tienes una bola de cristal ... "

“No, pero hay una manera de llevar a cabo los encuentros que…” Sacudió la cabeza suspirando y se detuvo. No podía seguir, odiaba perder el control de sus emociones. 

“Mira...” Jade se volvió a acercar y volvió a donde estaba, junto a su mano. “No conozco las técnicas de tu trabajo, pero también nosotros los cirujanos tenemos procedimientos que seguir, pero a veces nos equivocamos, por desgracia. Somos humanos.” Eva todavía estaba recogiendo sus pensamientos. No respondió. “Fue tu primer encuentro con él y quien lo había visto antes que tú no se dio cuenta de nada.” Hizo una pausa. “Quizás seas un poco dura contigo misma.” 

Ya no pudo soportar su mirada, así que lo dirigió hacia la puerta. No podía creerlo. Había captado la idea. Sus palabras fueron como una luz en una cueva, pero la culpa y el shock aún eran demasiado fuertes para pensar con claridad, como una psicóloga.

"Probablemente en este momento lo que estoy diciendo no te consolará, pero espero que te ayude a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva". Jade había comenzado a hablar de nuevo. Seguramente pensó que su reacción se debió a un sentimiento negativo hacia ella, por ir demasiado lejos con confianza.

"Todo lo contrario, me ayudó mucho". Eva respondió de inmediato. Quería asegurarle que ésta conversación la estaba ayudando a salir lentamente de la oscuridad en la que se había hundido dos días antes. Volvió a mirarla intensamente a los ojos y volvió a sentir la misma sensación que había experimentado antes, como si el resto del mundo se estuviera derritiendo. Eran solo ellas dos.

Jade se tomó otro tiempo antes de volver a hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, sorprendió a Eva aún más. “¿Quieres hablar con un colega?” le preguntó en un tono tan dulce y suave que Eva le agradeció que ya estuviera acostada o se hubiera derrumbado al suelo.

Sintió que se le subían las lágrimas y trató de mantenerlas alejadas. En menos de un día, esa mujer había logrado comprenderla más que nadie en el mundo. Nadie más le habría preguntado eso, y por nadie en el mundo habría respondido como estaba a punto de hacerlo. Había hecho estallar todas sus defensas en menos de cinco minutos. Asintió lentamente antes de responder “Sí, tal vez sea mejor.”

“Te enviaré a alguien mañana temprano antes de que llegue la policía.”

“Ok.” La voz de Eva era casi un susurro. Se había vuelto un poco demasiado pesado para soportar, y no quería derrumbarse delante de ella. Jade se dio cuenta una vez más de que necesitaba estar sola porque le sonrió dulcemente y se dio la vuelta para irse.

“Doctora Davies.”

Jade se detuvo allí. 

_Tengo suerte de haberte conocido._ “Gracias. De verdad.” 

Esperó a que saliera de la habitación antes de soltar un gran suspiro.


	7. Chapter 7

Habían pasado doce horas desde que Jade salió de la habitación de Eva, pero una parte de ella estaba sentada en esa silla en la esquina viéndola dormir. El día había sido terriblemente difícil de afrontar, y también había sido la proverbial última gota después de días que definir difícil era un eufemismo. Verla respirar en silencio la había tranquilizado. Estaba viva y habría estado bien, la prueba de que la vida no reserva sólo desgracias. Era como estar en una burbuja, dejando toda la carga que ha estado cargando durante días a la entrada de la habitación. Luego se despertó y empezaron a hablar. El mundo se había ido alejando cada vez más y cuando la visitó de nuevo se había invertido por completo. Por primera vez la tocó sin guantes y se sintió abrumada por una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, como si sintiera el contacto con ese cuerpo con cada célula. El resultado fue un cortocircuito en su mente, y casi en su corazón. Lo escuchó subir por la garganta y latir tan fuerte que parecía que quería salir de allí. Estaba embriagada de esa sensación hasta la mañana siguiente, así que no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. Lo hizo después durante exactamente dos minutos mientras se cambiaba antes de empezar el turno, y fue más que suficiente para llegar a la conclusión de que era simplemente una reacción a la belleza de Eva. Nada más. Nada de qué preocuparse, nada sobre lo que pensar, nada de lo que hablar.

Por suerte, esa mañana no hizo las rondas sola. Entró en la habitación con un montón de enfermeras y estudiantes, y todo salió bien. Sólo tenía que centrarse en su tarea, que es ser su médico. Era una paciente como las otras. Sólo una paciente.

Pero era un poco difícil hacerlo si Eva seguía sonriéndole de esa manera bonita y dulce, completamente desinteresada de lo que los estudiantes estaban diciendo de ella y de su operación. Sólo pareció notarlo cuando le dijeron que podía levantarse y empezar a caminar. Sus ojos azules lograban permanecer fijos en su interlocutor durante unos momentos, y luego volver inmediatamente hacia Jade. Era una danza continua.

Cuando la visita terminó, Jade se quedó atrás y le dijo a los demás que siguieran y la esperaran en la siguiente habitación. Esperó a estar a solas con ella, y cuando volvió a mirarla, su sonrisa era aún más dulce. Le costó mucho controlar el impulso de tragar, pero no de pasar la lengua por el labio inferior. De repente sentía la boca seca. Habló como si su cerebro estuviera viajando con el piloto automático. “Ahí fuera está el Dr. Martin, que pertenece al departamento de Psiquiatría de Urgencias, ¿Puedo dejarle entrar?”

La sonrisa de Eva desapareció, pero no parecía triste o abatida, sólo indecisa. Le dio tiempo para reflexionar, pero no tardó mucho en responder. “Sí.”

Jade asintió y se dirigió a la puerta para asomarse al pasillo. Cuando el doctor entró, se aprovechó de la situación para dar rienda suelta a la necesidad de alejarse y tomar el aire “Les dejo solos.”

Pasó el resto de la mañana ocupándose de su trabajo. O al menos se engañó a sí misma, porque en un momento dado se dio cuenta de que de una forma u otra siempre estaba merodeando alrededor de esa habitación. Kylie sospechó de ella después de su cuarta visita a la recepción del departamento, supuestamente para hacer algo con el ordenador, en realidad para ver a Eva desde la distancia. En tres de esas visitas, el doctor Martin aún no se había ido. Por la expresión de los dos parecía que las cosas iban bien, Eva no parecía incómoda o tensa. En la cuarta visita la situación era muy diferente. La policía estaba dentro, y Jade, inconscientemente, frunció el ceño cuando vio a Eva secarse una lágrima.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

_“¿Qué hago con el señor Thorpe?”_

Eva se frotó los ojos con una mano y suspiró. El enésimo mensaje de su asistente en 30 segundos. Después de su preocupación por su estado, empezaron a llover peticiones de aclaraciones de colegas y enfermeras. Ese era el problema con la psiquiatría. En caso de que el médico encargado de seguir a un paciente no estuviera presente, era más difícil pasar la información a otra persona. Además, gran parte del trabajo inicial requería el establecimiento de una relación de confianza, que a veces requería muchos esfuerzos para ser alcanzado. Romper esa relación justo en el punto culminante significaba tener que empezar de nuevo, lo que significaba dilatar los tiempos de recuperación. Pero no había otra opción, no podía volver al trabajo hasta dentro de diez días y algunos de sus pacientes necesitaban cirugía inmediata.

Empezó a responder tecleando rápidamente mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo, tratando de no dejar caer el paquete de galletas que sostenía en la otra mano.

Eran las seis de la tarde, Lucas había tenido que saltarse la visita para un compromiso de trabajo así que parecía un buen momento para volver a poner en marcha los músculos. Paseaba por el hospital sin rumbo, dejándose guiar por sus instintos. Y por las zonas prohibidas a los no dependientes. Había visitado la cafetería, y luego le habían dicho que había un jardín botánico visible desde el tercer piso, así que decidió ir. A pesar de que su paso no era exactamente el de Usain Bolt esperaba llegar antes de que el sol se pusiera para poder verlo. Ahí es donde se dirigía cuando empezó a recibir llamadas de ayuda del trabajo. De vez en cuando levantó la cabeza del móvil para leer las indicaciones, confiando en su sentido de la orientación y de la multitarea.

Estaba terminando de responder sobre el señor Thorpe, pero cuando levantó la cabeza por otro rápido control, se sorprendió al ver a su alrededor un entorno completamente diferente del que había dejado atrás unos segundos antes. Colores diferentes, muebles diferentes. La sospecha de que se había equivocado era demasiado fuerte, así que decidió volver atrás. Había caminado unos metros cuando su cerebro captó algo con visión periférica y la detuvo de golpe. Acababa de pasar por una puerta con un vidrio que subía escaleras. Su instinto le obligó a dar un paso atrás y echar un vistazo.

Esa era Jade.

Estaba sentada en las escaleras, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía cansada y abatida. No se habían visto en un día y medio. Le dijeron que la doctora había estado ocupada con varias urgencias, así que las dos últimas visitas fueron hechas por un asistente. Y en esas 36 horas no había hecho más que pensar en ella. Siempre miraba hacia la puerta con la esperanza de verla pasar, aunque sea por un segundo. Lucas empezó a sospechar algo y se burló de ella, diciendo que parecía una adolescente buscando atención del líder de las animadoras. Reflexionando sobre esas palabras tuvo un momento en el que se culpó. Era absurdo tener esas reacciones para alguien que conocía sólo dos días, que tal vez era heterosexual - aunque su radar rara vez se equivocaba - que no estaba interesada y sobre todo que era su médico. Pero la decepción duró poco. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en esos ojos increíblemente hermosos y esos labios apetitosos.

Ella había llegado a esa puerta con todos esos pensamientos contradictorios, que no dejaban de amontonarse mientras la observaba a través del vidrio masticando lentamente una galleta. Luego vio el cartel en la puerta.

_“Prohibición de acceso”_

Miró al cartel, leyendo letra por letra, en su cabeza se superponían mil preguntas, mil prohibiciones, mil razones.

Volvió a mirar a Jade y al cartel otra vez.

Se tragó la galleta, y con ella todas las dudas.

_Al diablo._

Entró casi de golpe antes de que la detuvieran por un mejor juicio, haciendo que Jade se asustara.

“Descanso técnico?” Mantuvo un tono tranquilo. Esperaba que Jade no se diera cuenta de que había entrado en el modo “sesión psiquiátrica”. Lo entendió todo con sólo mirarla dos segundos, su postura hablaba alto y claro. Y cuando veía a alguien que sufría y necesitaba ayuda, no podía evitar ayudarlo. Sobre todo en ese caso, por mil razones, algunas de las cuales no son precisamente desinteresadas.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” le preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa y se levantó casi de golpe.

Hizo una sonrisa inteligente y le dijo: “Ignoré el letrero”, señalé la puerta a sus espaldas y puso otra galleta en la boca con aire divertido.

Jade le sonrió diciendo: “No, quiero decir …. _aquí_ ” mirando a su alrededor.

“En realidad no tengo ni idea.” Se apoyó en la barandilla. Jade era tres escalones más arriba, y desde esa perspectiva era aún más hermosa. “Estaba tratando de llegar al Jardín Botánico, pero…. debo haberme distraído” añadió mostrando el teléfono.

“Debe haber sido algo muy interesante porque estás en el ala equivocada del castillo, Rapunzel”

Eva abrió los ojos sorprendida por la revelación e hizo un guiño para ese apodo absolutamente inesperado. Tuvo unos segundos para reflexionar sobre el hecho de que probablemente un cirujano no usa a menudo apodos con un paciente. “Yo diría que estoy bien con mi actividad física diaria.” Subió dos escalones y comenzó las maniobras para sentarse sin mover demasiado los puntos.

“Sí, e incluso para mañana” Ese tono de reproche que usaba era realmente adorable. Corrió hacia ella para ayudarla, y Eva sonrió por haber logrado su objetivo: tener la mano de Jade en la suya aunque por un momento. Era tan lisa y suave como esperaba, y la sostuvo tan suavemente que su corazón parecía estallar en su pecho. Sintió la falta de contacto con su piel en el mismo instante en que sus manos se separaron. Todavía estaba tratando de recuperarse de esas emociones cuando su teléfono se movió varias veces.

“¿Familia?” le preguntó Jade que mientras tanto había permanecido de pie y se había movido unos escalones más abajo para ponerse cara a cara.

“Familia...trabajo…” respondió distraídamente, metiendo el teléfono en el bolsillo de la sudadera gris que le había traído Lucas.

“Entonces, ¿no trabajas en el MHC?”

“En realidad, ni siquiera trabajo en Boston.” Jade parecía un poco alterada. “Presbyterian de Nueva York.”

“Oh. Manhattahn.”

“Sí. Un delirio.”

“¿No te gusta Nueva York?”

Eva hizo un verso. “Demasiado grande, demasiado caótico.” Sin darse cuenta habían entrado en una confianza difícil de explicar. “Pero para hacer Psiquiatría es lo máximo de la vida". Ese comentario hizo reír a Jade. El sonido más hermoso que Eva había escuchado en su vida. "He tenido mucha experiencia en 9 años. Oh, espero no haber ofendido a ningún amigo, familiar o cualquier otra cosa que conozcas en Nueva York".

"No, está bien." Todavía estaba terminando de reír, con hoyuelos en plena exposición.

Eva la escrutaba con una expresión encantada por la belleza de su risa y se divertía porque no se había sentado a su lado, claramente intimidada por algo. " ¿Qué hay de Boston?"

"No estamos en el nivel de Nueva York, obviamente, en todos los sentidos. No es perfecto, pero va muy cerca. Y luego está el Fenway Park." Cerrado con otra sonrisa.

_Y luego estás tú._

Se las arregló para no decirlo usando todas sus fuerzas mentales, o eso pensaba, pero lo siguiente se oyó decir "Entonces definitivamente tengo que volver aquí para verlo." con el tono más encantador que jamás haya usado.

Jade permaneció en silencio un momento, desestabilizada por lo que acababa de oír. "Tienes una cita de seguimiento en dos semanas."

“Aprovecharé la oportunidad.” Finalmente se las arregló para detenerse y encontrar una manera de desviar inmediatamente el discurso antes de asustarla hasta la muerte. “Si puedo salir de este laberinto.”

Jade le sonrió “Te acompaño.”

Eva extendió de nuevo su mano para obtener ayuda, satisfecha con el éxito de su plan. Desde que sintió el calor de las manos de Jade en él y la suavidad de su piel no podía pensar en otra cosa que en _Debo sentirla de nuevo._

“¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?”

“Ginecología…”

Jade desvió la mirada, y la expresión que tenía en la cara, enviaba señales extrañas a Eva. Habría querido saber la causa de ese tormento. Verla en ese estado le hacía sentir la urgencia de ayudarla desde el fondo de su ser. Jade estaba esforzándose por ocultar su estado de ánimo, pero era transparente para ella. Nunca supo leer a una persona tan fácilmente, y Eva empezó a sospechar que no era sólo experiencia. La única manera de ayudarla era hacerlo de forma natural, y a juzgar por esos primeros momentos juntos, habría sido muy fácil. “¿También te has perdido?” No estaba segura de que Jade entendiera el doble significado de esa pregunta, pero su subconsciente haría el trabajo por ella.

“Sería grave después de tres años aquí.”

Jade todavía estaba un poco tensa y adolorida, por lo que Eva decidió aprovechar el camino que había tomado la conversación para hacerla hablar de algo que seguramente la hacía feliz: su trabajo. Con la esperanza de que no fuera el motivo de esa conmoción. “¿No has estudiado aquí?”

“No, allá Perelman”

“¿Por qué cirugía de urgencia?”

“Siempre he sido buena en encontrar soluciones en poco tiempo.” Eva la miró poco convencida. “Y sí, durante la rotación me quedé secuestrada por las operaciones, las emergencias, la adrenalina…”

“No es aburrido, en definitiva.”

“El aburrimiento es el último problema.” Hizo una sonrisa suave, señal de que la táctica de Eva estaba empezando a funcionar. Estaba olvidando sus problemas, sus pensamientos, o lo que sea que la perturbaba, y se sumergió en esa nueva relación de confianza “¿Por qué la psiquiatría?” le preguntó.

Eva se puso la mano en el pecho asumiendo una expresión de burla. “Psiquiatría de urgencia por favor” Jade levantó las manos en señal de disculpa con una sonrisa un poco más grande que la anterior, y a Eva se le abrió el corazón. “Hasta hace pocos años, las enfermedades psiquiátricas no se consideraban emergencias en caso de trauma, accidente, violencia. Sólo se pensaba en el aspecto … fisico. En cambio a menudo las heridas invisibles son las más difíciles de curar, y dar una ayuda en las primeras horas puede hacer una gran diferencia.” Jade escuchaba en silencio, parecía interesada en el discurso, pero de vez en cuando Eva veía su mirada distante y sabía que en aquellos momentos su cerebro volvía a ese lugar triste en el que la había encontrado unos minutos antes. “Y luego me gusta tratar de entender lo que hay detrás.” dijo automáticamente. Jade se volvió para mirarla. “Detrás de los comportamientos, las palabras, los silencios.” Eva la miró a los ojos por un segundo. “Los muros, las miradas, un sí o un no. Intuir qué conexiones equivocadas hace nuestra mente cuando reaccionamos de cierta manera a un estímulo, o a un acontecimiento.” Era claramente un desvío profesional, pero tenía un deseo incontrolable de saber qué se ntestaba rebuscando en la mente de Jade y cómo funcionaba.

“Siempre me he preguntado si los psicólogos son inmunes a los delirios mentales que nos afectan a los mortales.”

“La locura es relativa. ¿Quién establece la normalidad?” Era una cita, y Jade lo comprendió enseguida.

“¿Morticia Adams?”

Eva rió, y la expresión de Jade cambió de nuevo. Más relajada y fascinada. “Bukowski. Morticia decía ‘La normalidad es una ilusión, lo que es normal para la araña es el caos para la mosca. ’”

“Ah bien. Te has cansado, ¿quieres sentarte un poco?”

“No, está bien. Pero no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, puedo encontrar el camino por mi cuenta. Siempre puedo pedir información.” Sofocó una risa.

“Ya no confío en tu nivel de atención. Prefiero acompañarte.”

Eva no pudo contener la sonrisa. Estar con ella la hacía sentir completa. Por fin estaba empezando a entender lo que esa frase significaba. Mientras caminaban por varios pasillos del hospital se dio cuenta de que ese sentimiento que había sentido en los días anteriores, tan pequeño como una estrella microscópica en un punto oscuro del cielo, había crecido exponencialmente en un solo día y se había vuelto tan fuerte que ya no importaba nada más. Ninguna duda, ninguna pregunta, ninguna vacilación. Era ella, no tenía absolutamente ninguna duda. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sido posible en tan pocas horas ni de cómo iba a lograr su propósito, pero tenía que tenerla en su vida. Durante los minutos que pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa, pasando de un tema a otro como si se conocieran desde hacía años, sintió que las defensas de Jade habían caído definitivamente, aunque quizás no se hubiera dado cuenta. Había visto más de una vez esos hermosos ojos ámbar mirarla con intensidad, y cada vez había tenido que esforzarse por respirar normalmente porque lo que le decía con esas miradas llegaba a lo profundo de su cuerpo y le apretaba el corazón con dulzura. No había forma de equivocarse.

Hablaron del trabajo, del período de la universidad, del período de prácticas, de bromas diabólicas, conquistas ruinosas y propuestas extrañas. Los relatos se sucedían uno tras otro, y cuando llegaron a Traumatología ya se habían unido en una relación típica de los estudiantes de primer año, entusiastas de la vida y ajenos a las tragedias.

“…. y al final me dice “Pero nunca se lo he dicho.” Eva concluyó la enésima narración con su mejor interpretación de suspenso.

“Por Dios.” Jade abrió los ojos y por un momento Eva se sintió muerta porque de repente fue golpeada por todos los colores maravillosos de sus ojos.

“Lo juro por lo más querido que tengo.”

“No lo creo.”

“Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar cómo lo hizo.” Llegaron cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Sólo faltaba una cosa para hacer esa tarde un punto de inflexión. “Aquí estamos” Se detuvo bajo el umbral y se volvió para ver a Jade con una sonrisa. “Espero que esta charla haya sido útil para despejar la mente y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.” Fue una sesión psiquiátrica disfrazada, y esperó a que el mensaje llegara a su destino. Jade hizo una expresión confusa por un momento, y cuando vio su cara volverse lentamente, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que había funcionado. “Gracias por acompañarme Flynn.” le dijo antes de entrar en la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jade estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de Eva. Habían pasado poco más de doce horas desde su último encuentro con ella y cuatro días desde su llegada, y la sensación que sentía en ese momento era de déjà vu continuo. Sentía que el resto de su vida era un sueño lejano y los únicos momentos que recordaba y en los que estaba lúcida eran los que tenía con Eva. La charla de la tarde anterior había sido esclarecedora. Acababa de volver de un encuentro repentino y avergonzado con Ellie. Ginecología había llamado a Trauma, que había llamado a ella. No podía negarse, era su trabajo. Además, su última reunión no fue tan desastrosa, así que no tenía nada que temer. Pero cuando se encontró frente a ella, hubo un momento de frío. Podía ver que Ellie aún no estaba cómoda a su alrededor, y era perfectamente comprensible. Sólo hablaron del caso mirándose a los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y sólo porque involucraba a una paciente. De ninguna manera pondrían sus problemas por delante del trabajo. A pesar de todos esos minutos, la habían vuelto a derribar. Las secuelas de lo que pasó entre ellas no habían desaparecido y Jade aún no se había perdonado por lo que había hecho. Podía ser muy severa consigo misma, un defecto que muchos cuestionaban. Volvía a la sala intentando mantener a raya la agitación un suspiro a la vez, pero cuando vio la puerta que daba a las escaleras se desvió sin pensarlo dos veces, casi atraída por una fuerza invisible. O mejor dicho, el deseo de estar sola unos minutos para dejar ir todo. Se sentó en los escalones y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en el silencio y no en esa parte de ella que seguía diciéndole la mala, inadecuada y débil que era. Uno de los peores sentimientos de aquel período era la sensación de impotencia frente a los propios sentimientos y a las propias acciones y sobre todo ese sentirse siempre débil, incapaz de soportar incluso el más mínimo estrés.

La llegada de Eva la sacó de ese torbellino emocional, como alguien que te despertaba de una pesadilla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había salido de ese estado de desesperación en el momento en que empezaron a hablar. Cuando pensó en esos momentos, unas horas después no pudo explicar lo que había sentido. Era como si la hubiera llevado a un lugar que nunca había visto antes, pero donde se sentía perfectamente a sí misma, tranquila, serena, relajada, casi una persona nueva pero familiar. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando una persona cercana a ti llega a casa después de haber estado lejos durante años, durante los cuales sin duda había cambiado debido a varios acontecimientos, pero contigo sigue siendo la misma persona. Así se sintió: durante unos minutos se encontró a sí misma después de años de vagar por lo desconocido.

Entonces Eva dijo esa frase antes de irse, y todo se volvió más claro. Probablemente la vio a través del cristal de la puerta y comenzó una sesión psiquiátrica sin llamar la atención. Y lo hizo muy bien. Todos esos maravillosos sentimientos positivos que Jade sintió en esos minutos, los recordaría toda su vida. Pero eso no explica por qué todos los días se moría por ir a la visita. En cuanto ese pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza, su cuerpo se puso a caminar sin pedir permiso, como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

“Buenos días.” Ella fue recibida con una sonrisa dulcemente brillante, y un ‘buen día, doctora’ alegre. Eva estaba sentada al pie de la cama con las piernas colgando, Lucas estaba delante de ella a la derecha de la puerta. “Disculpen el retraso, hubo una emergencia. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?”

“Lista para un partido de béisbol.”

“Diría que la maratón de ayer es más que suficiente.”

No habían dejado de sonreír desde que empezaron a hablar. Esa camaradería repentina se debió, sin duda, a la reunión del día anterior “Veamos cómo van las heridas.”

Eva se acostó en la cama y Jade empezó a palpar el abdomen. Lo que debía ser un control rutinario se había convertido poco a poco en un ritual personal. Al principio, fue como probar una nueva droga por primera vez, después de tres días, ambas estaban más relajadas. Intercambiaron algunas miradas. La boca no estaba sonriendo, pero el mensaje era enviado por sus ojos que brillaban. Jade tardó más de lo habitual en terminar la visita. Para ser escrupulosa, ella estaba de acuerdo.

“Perfecto. No hay signos de infección. ¿Algo que comentar?”

“Tengo una caja de whiskey en el maletero” Jade le sonrió. “Sin síntomas.” Eva añadió con la enésima sonrisa.

Jade inspiró. De repente necesitaba aire. “Bien. Entonces estamos listos para darte de alta” Toda la alegría desapareció del rostro de Eva. Esa expresión la desestabilizó un poco, por lo que se alejó hacia el mueble y dejó la carpeta. “En este papel hay instrucciones para evitar problemas con la laparoscopia. No levantar pesas, no tomar el avión ni realizar actividad física intensa antes de la siguiente valoración.”

“Ok, entrenador”, respondió en serio.

Jade le dio la hoja, pero cuando Eva la tomó, la retuvo. Eva la miró. “Pequeños pasos.”

“Lo prometo.”

“El dolor detrás del hombro es normal, pasará. Si siente calor, ardor, picazón o si queda el enrojecimiento alrededor de las heridas, llama a tu médico. Lo mismo para la fiebre persistente, por supuesto. Puedes lavar las heridas, pero asegúrate de secarlas bien sin frotar. Los puntos se caerán solos.”

“Ok.”

Bajó el silencio por unos instantes. Jade y Eva miraban de un lado a otro de la cama con una expresión triste e intensa.

“Ahora debo irme.”, dijo Jade casi susurrando. “Tengo una operación urgente. Pasarán más tarde para darte información, recetas y todo lo que necesites.”

“Nos vemos en dos semanas, hasta entonces.”

“Sí” La última sonrisa que intercambiaron contenía todas las emociones que habían vivido en esos cuatro días. Luego Jade se volvió hacia Lucas como sacudida por un sueño, o como si de repente se hubiera acordado de que él también estaba en la habitación. Le saludó.

“Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.”

“Buen retorno.”

Salió. No volvió a mirar a Eva.


End file.
